Perdus
by Lilyep
Summary: L'Arc en Ciel : Dans la campagne et après une soirée bien arrosée, deux hommes se retrouvent prisonniers de leurs corps douloureux, perdus dans une forêt sombre après un accident. Comment pourront-ils s'en tirer?
1. La forêt

Titre: **Perdus**

Rating: **M** par prudence mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas trop sûre ^^"

Genre: je dirais bien romance mais rien n'est moins sûr alors, aventure et heu... on verra bien ^^"

Pairing: non définit pour le moment

Disclaimer: les arbres sont à moi... les personnages en revanche, pas vraiment...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Hello!_

_Oui je sais je sais, je ne devrais PAS commencer une nouvelle fic à chapitre alors que _Seven Days_ n'a pas avancé d'un poil depuis une éternité et que j'ai des tas d'autres fics en cours depuis des lustres et qui n'ont pas eu d'updates... et n'en n'auront peut-être pas, tout bien réfléchit..._

_Je suis désolée ^^"_

_Mais bon voilà, Maarluna m'a légèrement embriguadé dans une Laruku mania et heu... j'arrive pas à me défaire de toutes les idées qui affleuent dans ma tête._

_Du coup et bien, puisque j'entame sur papier le cinquième chapitre de cette fic déjà et que ce premier chapitre a été validé par notre cher Marluu adorée... Je publie du coup et donc et bien, je prie pour que ça vous plaise puisque cela n'a rien à voir avec mes fics habituelles ni même avec mon fandom habituel..._

_On peut prendre cette fic comme une suite ou plutôt un prélude quelque part à mon OS _Une nuit trop calme_ bien que finalement, ce soient deux historie totalement différentes mais les idées de bases étaient plus ou moins les mêmes..._

_Bonne lecture en tous cas!_

Chapitre 1:** La fôret:**

Ce fut un gémissement qui le réveilla. Non, plutôt un grognement, sourd, douloureux... Le sien...

Il se sentait... étrange, comateux... Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il lui fallut de longues minutes pour commencer à émerger difficilement et parvenir à prendre conscience que sa position, en plus d'être terriblement inconfortable, n'était absolument pas _normale_...

Assis. Il était assis. Ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. Ses bras, engourdis, retombaient le long de son corps encore quasi inerte et son front douloureux reposait lourdement sur quelque chose de bien trop dur et qui n'avait rien à voir avec son oreiller habituel... Péniblement, il entrouvrit les yeux pour regarder autour de lui comme il pouvait, se sentant encore incapable de réellement bouger. S'il en jugeait par la faible luminosité, un peu rosée, qui semblait l'envelopper, ce devait être l'aube, ou bien le crépuscule peut-être... Il n'avait aucune notion du temps qui avait bien pu s'écouler depuis qu'il avait fermé les yeux finalement. D'ailleurs, quand s'était-il endormi? Son esprit, confus, n'arrivait pas vraiment à faire la mise au point et ce qu'il avait littéralement sous le nez n'avait définitivement rien à y faire! Un volant... qui avait apparemment fait la connaissance un peu trop rapprochée de sa tête et puis, un tableau de bord...

Une voiture?

Mais... que diable fichait-il dans une voiture?!

_Allez Ken mon vieux, un petit effort, réfléchis un peu..._

Oui mais alors, rien qu'un tout petit peu hein. Car à l'horrible sensation des lendemains de cuites dont il avait l'habitude s'ajoutait la douleur de son front qui semblait incrusté dans le plastique du volant et qui devait probablement arborer une magnifique bosse... Définitivement, ce n'était pas le meilleur état pour tenter de remettre ses pauvres petits neurones secoués en route! Jamais il n'avait souffert d'une céphalée pareille! Et pourtant, des maux de tête, il en avait eu dans sa vie, et des fameux d'ailleurs! Mais là... Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de kangourous en chaussures à clous jouaient au basket dans sa tête avec un enclume à la place du ballon...

Néanmoins, en se concentrant un peu, tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur, il parvint à rassembler quelques souvenirs diffus qui se frayaient péniblement un chemin dans sa tête. Par bribes, il commença à revivre ces derniers jours et la soirée de la veille - ou bien était-ce avant?.

Il revoyait d'abord un visage, souriant, celle d'une jeune fille adorable rencontrée la semaine passée dans un bar alors qu'il désespérait totalement de voir un peu d'animation. Le tournage du nouveau clip les avait effectivement mené dans une région totalement paumée, au grand bonheur de Tetsu et Yukki, plus que ravis d'avoir un peu de calme mais où lui s'ennuyait ferme. Le leader avait eu la bonne idée de les faire rester ici quelques temps encore, comme des petites vacances ensembles histoire de "resserrer les liens dans le groupe", comme le disait si bien Tetsu, après une longue séparation... Oui mais bon, la campagne c'était bien joli mais le silence lui pesait finalement...

Il avait donc sauté sur l'occasion quand la demoiselle en question l'avait rappelé - elles rappelaient toujours - pour l'inviter à une petite soirée. Bien entendu, seul Hyde s'était laissé convaincre et l'avait accompagné, les deux autres préférant roupiller tranquillement et ce fut une bonne chose finalement. Sans leurs chaperons habituels, ils s'étaient bien amusé et puis, la présence du petit chanteur ne passait jamais inaperçue bien longtemps et ils avaient ainsi pu faire connaissance avec à peu près tout le monde en un temps record!

Et puis.... Et puis à partir de ce moment, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se rappeler... Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée, ça c'était sûr... Ils avaient bien mangé, bien bu - surtout pour sa part -, probablement bien plus que de raison d'ailleurs. Il avait aussi fumé, un peu, autre chose que de simples cigarettes, se replongeant dans ses années lycée où il avait un peu touché à tout, pour voir ce que ça faisait... Il y avait eu des filles aussi, plus ou moins jolies. Beaucoup de filles, trop... Des baisers volés, des corps qui se pressaient contre le sien, qui se laissaient palper sans broncher... Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était allé plus loin, tout était encore bien trop confus mais finalement, cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça...

Car il venait de se souvenir d'autre chose. Le moment où, en riant, il était remonté dans sa voiture, pressé d'aller se coucher après cette nuit de débauche... Et Hyde était monté aussi...

_Hyde..._

Tout à coup parfaitement réveillé, Ken se sentit pris d'une peur panique, horrible. Hyde... Hyde était dans la voiture avec lui et vu l'état de son corps et ses derniers souvenirs embrouillés, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'ils avaient probablement eu un accident. Alors... Hyde?

Sous le choc, le guitariste se redressa brutalement, serrant les dents et grimaçant de douleur. Il semblait cassé de partout... Mais lorsqu'il parvint à tourner la tête sur sa gauche, il oublia bien vite ses petits problèmes.

Hyde était effectivement là, assis sur le siège passager, sa ceinture toujours bouclée. Son corps amorphe lui paru ridiculement petit ainsi, on aurait presque pu croire un enfant tant il semblait minuscule, fragile. Sa tête était avachie sur le montant de la fenêtre et il ne voyait pas vraiment son visage, caché en grande partie par ses cheveux mi-longs... Et pourtant, le peu de sang qu'il apercevait sur son menton lui fit un effet dévastateur.

- Hyde...

_Oh merde... Il... Il a l'air... S'il est... Bordel, Tetsu va me tuer!_

Même en pensées, il ne parvenait pas à prononcer le mot, à l'intégrer. Il n'avait jamais sentit une trouille aussi profonde résonner en lui, lui nouant les entrailles avec une force inimaginable. Il se sentait trembler sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, sans même penser à essayer. Et si? Non... non non non... Ce n'était pas _possible_, totalement invraisemblable! N'est-ce pas?

- Hyde. répéta-t-il un peu plus fort malgré sa voix éraillée.

Le plus petit ne réagissait toujours pas et à sa terreur se mêla un sentiment de culpabilité qui monta en lui comme une vague, le submergeant totalement. Oh dieu qu'il s'en voulait! Il, il avait toujours, toujours été une tête brûlée, jamais très prudent ce qui lui causait quelques soucis mais jamais rien de très grave - quoi que... - mais là il... Ils avaient eu un accident de voiture, et c'était lui qui en était responsable. Le responsable irresponsable, idiot qu'il était d'avoir pris le volant dans un tel état. Et en plus d'avoir mis sa propre vie en danger, il avait impliqué quelqu'un d'autre, et pas n'importe qui!

Bon sang mais qu'il était con!

- Hyde... s'il-te-plaît... Hyde... supplia-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Perdu, il se sentait presque prêt à pleurer, lui si fort habituellement. Comment se sortir de cette situation? La culpabilité, la peur, la honte... Tout se mélangeait et il ne sut pas où il trouva la force de tendre la main pour pousser fébrilement l'épaule de l'autre, ayant presque peur que ce simple geste gâche tout, le casse, le brise en mille morceaux... Mais Hyde ne broncha pas.

Alors, il recommença.

Encore et encore, de plus en plus paniqué, de plus en plus inquiet et criant presque désormais son nom. Sa douleur physique s'envolait pour laisser place à une toute autre sorte de souffrance, plus sournoise, insidieuse, presque perverse et qui faisait violemment palpiter son pauvre petit coeur fatigué, courant dans ses veines et s'exprimant par sa gorge éraillée dans ses cris désespérés portant le nom du petit chanteur qui paraissait simplement assoupit.

Et puis, ses mouvements quasi convulsifs se stoppèrent aussi brutalement qu'ils avaient commencés, suspendant son geste au vol quand un gémissement résonna de nouveau dans l'habitacle. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas le sien. Seulement, il ne savait pas trop s'il devait prendre cela pour une bonne nouvelle... Pourtant, si Hyde gémissait, c'est qu'il était vivant non? Oui mais... dans quel état?

Paralysé par la stupeur et la stupide mais normale vague de soulagement qui venait tout de même de le submerger, Ken resta con à regarder l'autre homme se réveiller péniblement, ayant l'impression d'être spectateur d'un film passé au ralentit. Hyde semblait souffrir lui aussi, se redressant péniblement en laissant échapper de vagues grognements, des soupirs de douleur qui en disaient long et l'autre n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot autant pour ne pas le brusquer que par peur de rompre quelque chose. Le pauvre petit chanteur semblait encore totalement sonné, ce qui était compréhensible, et tout aussi perdu que lui à son propre réveil. A lui aussi, il fallut de longues minutes pour parvenir à se redresser totalement, ou presque, et Ken fut frappé pat le visage égaré qui se tourna vers lui. Hyde avait dû se frapper violemment la tête contre la vitre et sur la gauche de son front, le sang n'était pas encore totalement coagulé. Sa lèvre enflée laissait aussi échapper un filet carmin séché et il semblait souffrir à chaque geste qu'il faisait.

Pauvre petite chose...

- ... n'est où? souffla-t-il au guitariste d'une voix lointaine, faible.

Où?

Heu...

Ken réalisa soudainement que c'était une question qu'il ne s'était absolument pas posé... Rassemblant de nouveau ses souvenirs, il tenta de trouver une réponse à formuler. Il se souvenait avoir pris à droite en quittant la maison... ou bien était-ce à gauche? Tout droit? Finalement, il ne savait plus. Ils avaient roulé pendant un petit moment et, c'était tout. Et maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, prenant le temps de regarder autour de lui, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne reconnaissait absolument rien. La luminosité avait baissé depuis son réveil et il ne voyait rien d'autre que des arbres, toujours des arbres, encore des arbres! Ils avaient dû quitter la route, peut-être même bien longtemps avant leur accident... Le silence était enveloppant, étouffant...

Une forêt? Oui, probablement...

- Aucune idée. avoua-t-il piteusement.

Et c'était vrai. A part constater qu'ils étaient en plein coeur d'une forêt, il ne pouvait vraiment donner plus d'information...

Hyde soupira mais n'en demanda pas plus, laissant sa tête retomber sur le dossier en grimaçant. Lui aussi avait particulièrement du mal à remettre ses idées en place et les évènements s'embrouillaient totalement. Il s'était endormit une seconde à peine après avoir bouclé sa ceinture et c'était bien son dernier souvenir, déjà difficile à repêcher. Et pourtant, il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour parvenir à la même conclusion que Ken: ils avaient eu un accident. Et apparemment, quelque chose d'assez conséquent qui n'avait rien à voir avec un simple accrochage car un arbre immense semblait avoir élu domicile directement dans le capot de la voiture.

- Tu... ça va? demanda Ken maladroitement.

Hyde ne répondit pas immédiatement, le regard plongé dans le vide, droit devant lui. Si ça allait? Et bien, il avait mal partout, _vraiment_ mal... et froid aussi... Il se sentait épuisé, malade, nauséeux... Il ne savait pas où il était et réfléchir semblait lui demander une force qu'il ne possédait définitivement pas. Il avait faim aussi, soif... Rien n'allait, rien du tout!

- Je crois... marmonna-t-il tout de même. Toi?

- Je suis encore entier.

Oui finalement, ça aurait sans doute pu être pire. Il était cabossé et cassé de partout, certes, mais il ne semblait pas avoir quelque chose de réellement très grave et il avait encore toute sa tête, aussi douloureuse soit-elle en ce moment alors... Ça allait...

- Bien.

Réponse un peu sèche qui rappela Ken à l'ordre aussi purement qu'un coup de fouet. Hyde ne semblait pas enclin à s'épancher sur la question ou plutôt, à discuter tout simplement. Et Ken ne doutait pas de savoir pourquoi... Après tout, son ami avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir le regarder ou ne serait-ce que lui parler puisque, s'ils étaient ici, c'était entièrement de sa faute...

- ... Hyde je... Pardon...

C'était sortit sans qu'il ait pris le temps d'y réfléchir mais il le fallait. Il avait besoin de s'excuser, que ça serve à quelque chose ou non. Se libérer, se soulager, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Dire pardon était la moindre des choses finalement, sa conscience ne le lui rappelait que bien trop fortement.

Hyde compris la chose, ses pensées cheminant de la même façon que l'autre fnalement. Ken était responsable de l'acciedent qui les avait mis dans cet état lamentable. Il avait trop bu, beaucoup trop et puis, il avait conduit... S'excuser était probablement la première chose à faire mais en l'occurence, elle semblait bien inutile...

- J'aurais dû t'empêcher de prendre le volant. répondit le plus petit d'un ton étrangement neutre. Je suis fautif aussi.

Ken tressaillit et resta interloqué, lançant un regard plus que perdu et quelque peu douloureux, presque blessé au chanteur qui lui, fixait toujours un point invisible droit devant lui. Pourquoi cette voix désintéressée? Pourquoi ce ton presque cassant et surtout, avait-il bien entendu? Si la faute devait revenir à quelqu'un, n'était-il pas le seul coupable?

- Mais je...! commença-t-il à protester avec véhémence, bien vite coupé par l'autre.

- Ken. J'ai mal à la tête. On s'engueulera plus tard si tu veux bien.

Le guitariste s'étrangla à moitié mais se tut. Il comprenait.

- Appelles les secours, je crois pas que je puisse marcher. ajouta Hyde.

Appeler?

Mais quel con!

Totalement paniqué, il n'y avait même pas pensé! Mais oui, Hyde avait totalement raison, ils avaient besoin d'aide! Fébrile, il attrapa donc son téléphone dans sa poche, miraculeusement intact, et composa le numéro des urgence, impatient d'entendre une voix rassurante et salvatrice à l'autre bout du fil. Mais il déchanta bien vite... Ici, il ne captait absolument aucun réseau et ses efforts restèrent vains.

- Et merde! ragea-t-il en s'acharnant désespérément sur son pauvre téléphone.

Mais apparemment, il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire, l'écran lumineux affichant inlassablement "réseau indisponible" avec ce qui lui sembla être une insolence rare. Énervé contre lui-même, contre sa voiture, son téléphone et finalement la Terre entière, il ne remarqua pas que Hyde se tortillait en grimaçant pour sortir son propre téléphone et ne se retourna vers lui que lorsque le plus petit gémit de désespoir. Son appareil à lui avait apparemment bien souffert de l'accident et il en tenait les malheureux morceaux dans une main, l'autre le faisant apparemment bien trop souffrir pour qu'il essaye de s'en servir. Désormais, il avait un portable en kit et totalement inutilisable...

Le silence, pesant, se mit à planer dans l'habitacle durant un long moment, aussi gêné que dubitatif, un peu désespéré aussi.

Pris d'une inspiration brusque, ce fut Ken qui le rompit en se mettant à tourner et retourner la clef pour tenter de remettre le moteur en marche, s'énervant tout seul alors que la pauvre mécanique ne parvenait qu'à peine une fois sur deux à émettre un vague couinement agonisant sans sembler vouloir essayer de démarrer. Et le guitariste s'acharnait encore et encore, désespéré, fébrile et presque devenu fou tant la culpabilité l'étouffait.

- Putain de merde! jura-t-il en frappant le pauvre volant qui avait déjà bien souffert, ne parvenant ainsi qu'à se faire un peu plus mal encore.

- Cries pas. souffla Hyde dont la tête résonnait déjà bien assez comme ça. Ça sert à rien. La voiture est encastrée dans l'arbre, elle démarrera pas.

Ken se stoppa net, tournant de grands yeux interloqués vers l'autre. Il haletait fébrilement, énervé et hagard, stupéfait de constater que Hyde, habituellement angoissé chronique et premier à flipper pour un rien, bronchait si peu. Il hallucinait totalement! Le petit chanteur restait d'un calme olympien - il était même _trop_ calme à son humble avis -, pire qu'un Tetsu en temps de crise et ç'en était plus que déstabilisant, presque... inquiétant finalement...

- Mais tu... Bordel, comment tu fais pour rester aussi _calme_?!

Oui là il voulait comprendre parce que lui n'était absolument pas zen, bien au contraire, et il aurait bien aimé qu'on lui explique comment contrôler ses nerfs aussi bien! C'est vrai quoi, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il était tout embrouillé et pour couronner le tout, Hyde se montrait aussi froid qu'un glaçon et aussi calme qu'un moine bouddhiste alors que tout partait en couille! C'était vraiment le pompon et il avait l'impression de devenir complètement dingue!

Mais Hyde ne semblait pas d'humeur à régler la situation et se contenta de soupirer, lui lançant un regard lourd, blasé. Le premier depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité et Ken se sentit glacé tout à coup.

- J'ai mal.

Le guitariste en resta muet tant la réponse était... indescriptible. Stupéfait, sa rage se calma instantanément alors que dans les yeux de son ami, il lisait une douleur qu'il ne voulait même pas imaginer.

- Je...

- Ken, ta gueule.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Hyde ferma les yeux et se reposa sur l'appui-tête alors que Ken restait totalement immobile. Il... Il ne comprenait plus rien mais il... Il n'y avait rien à faire... Hyde semblait le détester maintenant, et il avait bien raison alors... quoi? Comment se faire pardonner, comment sortir de cette impasse?

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il ouvrit alors la portière. Ou du moins essaya mais des branches semblaient bloquer toute sortie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

- Je vais chercher de l'aide.

Hyde le regarda s'énerver sur la porte récalcitrante sans bouger, sans parler. Il n'y avait rien à dire et il ne sourit même pas quand, triomphant mais grimaçant, Ken parvint enfin à sortir du véhicule en boitillant un peu. Il se retourna vers son ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je reviens vite, c'est promis.

........................................................ooooooooooooooo**O**ooooooooooooooo........................................................

_Et bien voilà cette petite introduction bouclée. Les chapitres auront tous plus ou moins la même longueur, pas très longs comme celui-ci mais bon ça me permet de bien mettre les choses en ordre ^^"_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience pour savoir si je poursuis ou pas!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu en tous cas! ^w^_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	2. Blessures

Titre: **Perdus**

Rating: **M** par prudence mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas trop sûre ^^"

Genre: je dirais bien romance mais rien n'est moins sûr alors, aventure et heu... on verra bien ^^"

Pairing: non définit pour le moment

Disclaimer: les arbres sont à moi... les personnages en revanche, pas vraiment...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Hé hé, déjà le chapitre deux, je suis fière de moi pour le coup ^^_

_Cette fic avance bien, j'espère que la suite vous plaira!_

_Louange, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te conviendra ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 2:** Blessures:**

Hyde ne se souvenait d'avoir déjà été aussi cassé, aussi courbaturé. Aussi désespéré... Il avait le corps lourd, endolorit, la tête prête à exploser, le coeur à lâcher... Ken était partit péniblement depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité - dix minutes? Cent? Mille? - et il n'avait même pas songé à le retenir. Pour le coup, il s'en voulait car le silence, la solitude l'étouffaient totalement et il commençait à se sentir purement et simplement, gelé. Frigorifié même, comme si le froid, en plus de l'envelopper, provenait du creux de son corps, s'infiltrant sournoisement en lui pour venir attaquer chacune de ses cellules. Pourtant, ce n'était que la fin de l'été mais les nuits étaient déjà bien fraîches et son corps meurtrit commençait à trembler un peu pour tenter vainement de se réchauffer dans un réflexe de survit inné mais douloureux étant donné son état.

Il n'arrivait qu'à grand peine à bouger, entravé par la ceinture qu'il n'avait toujours pas défaite et c'est d'une main fébrile qu'il décida de l'ôter, grimaçant de plus belle. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne finalement, il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse le voir dans un tel état...

Le tissu de sécurité qui le ligotait presque au siège finit par rendre les armes et glissa le long de sa poitrine, le brûlant un peu plus alors que des fourmillements désagréables se répandaient sous sa peau, signe que le sang se remettait à circuler. La ceinture donnait l'impression d'avoir commencé à se souder à sa peau et il soupira fortement, désabusé, quand d'une main tremblante il tira sur le col de son t-shirt pour observer son corps meurtrit. Peut-être allait-il désormais garder à vie cette longue trace rougie?

Il envoya mentalement valdinguer cette pensée et repris son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir perdu sous l'effet de la douleur. Enfin "libre", il tenta de ramener ses genoux sur sa poitrine pour essayer de conserver un semblant de chaleur mais la tâche semblait bien ardue. Son bras gauche, s'il n'était pas cassé, semblait fort l'être et une douleur lancinante refusait de quitter son thorax à chacun de ses maigres mouvements. Ses côtes avaient apparemment bien souffert, sans compter sa cheville probablement en miette..

Et pire que tout, il se retrouvait seul.

Désespérément seul...

Personne à qui se plaindre, personne pour le chouchouter et s'inquiéter, personne pour ne serait-ce que lui tenir la main. Personne... Il détestait la solitude et pourtant, il l'espérait, souvent...

Mais là, il était totalement seul car Ken, lui, essayait désespérément de trouver une solution pour les tirer de là...

Il était parti pour tenter de trouver de l'aide et pour réfléchir aussi. Voir Hyde dans cet état lui brisait le coeur et l'écrasait de culpabilité qui, étrangement, devenait du coup son premier moteur, l'exhortant à avancer et à réfléchir encore et toujours pour tenter de les sortir de là.

Quittant l'habitacle, il avait à peine jeté un vague coup d'œil au moteur ou du moins, essayé... Mais la mécanique n'avait jamais réellement été son truc et puis, il n'y voyait rien. Rien du tout. L'arbre avait tout démoli et il se demandait vaguement par quel miracle eux avaient bien pu survivre à un tel choc. Et puis, il avait alors décidé de reprendre son chemin, et il avait grimpé... Ils avaient apparemment atterrit tout en bas d'une sorte de ravin, et le plus logique lui semblait de remonter la pente raide qui semblait le narguer. La pénombre n'aidait pas, tout comme son corps qui criait grâce à chaque pas mais acceptait pourtant de le mener toujours un peu plus loin. Trébuchant sur les racines, se griffant sur les ronces, il dû faire appel à toute sa motivation pour continuer, s'agrippant tant bien que mal aux branches salvatrices qui voulaient bien se tendre vers lui pour l'aider et il parvint finalement à parcourir les cents, peut-être deux-cents mètres qui le séparaient du "sommet".

En boucle, il repassait dans sa tête ce qui arriverait ensuite. Il allait tomber sur la route qu'il suivrait en priant pour tomber aussi rapidement que possible sur une voiture, quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider ou même, un simple panneau qui lui indiquerait une direction à suivre et les kilomètres le séparant d'un endroit où il pourrait trouver de l'aide, même s'il devait finir par y aller en rampant. Hyde comptait sur lui.

Seulement, lorsqu'il arriva au sommet, il manqua hurler de frustration, ses belles illusions s'envolant brutalement.

Il y avait des arbres.

Encore des arbres.

_Toujours_ des ARBRES!

A perte de vue...

Ils avaient apparemment dû quitter la route bien avant de s'encastrer dans le gros chêne qui avait brutalement arrêté leur course folle, peut-être même plusieurs kilomètres avant et il ne parvenait qu'à peine à voir quelques traces de branches, buissons et arbrisseaux pliés et abimés par le véhicule. Somme toute rien d'assez probant pour réellement lui indiquer une direction à suivre... Et puis, il faisait totalement nuit maintenant, seule la lumière du petit croissant de lune acceptant de filtrer à travers les branchages encore assez touffus lui parvenait et ne permettait pas d'y voir très loin...

Retenant un second hurlement, de rage celui-ci, plus pour ne pas inquiéter Hyde qui l'entendrait très probablement s'il se laissait aller à se soulager ainsi qu'autre chose, il s'accorda une minute, adossé à un arbre, pour se reprendre. Il maîtrisa les tremblements de ses mains, ayant froid lui aussi et ses nerfs commençant sérieusement à lâcher, et y enfouit son visage en respirant lentement, profondément. La situation lui semblait de plus en plus inextricable. Ils étaient coincés ici, du moins pour cette nuit, ça c'était sûr... peut-être plus et sans aucun moyen de communication, sans rien du tout au fond... Et personne ne pouvait savoir où ils étaient pour venir les chercher...

- Hyde?

Le petit chanteur tressaillit. Il s'était laissé aller à plonger dans un état presque végétatif, perdu dans ses pensées et il tourna péniblement la tête vers la gauche, là d'où provenait la voix. A travers la vitre, il devinait dans le noir la silhouette de Ken qui frappait au carreau pour le réveiller et attirer son attention.

- Ken... souffla-t-il en se redressant un peu.

Le guitariste attendit que l'autre ne se repose plus sur la portière avant de l'ouvrir avec un air penaud peu visible dans l'obscurité ambiante. Il soupira, cherchant visiblement ses mots avant de se lancer:

- On est... un peu loin de la route. expliqua-t-il péniblement. On va passer la nuit ici je crois, j'y vois vraiment rien là... Je réessayerais de me repérer quand il fera jour ok?

Hyde ne broncha pas. De toutes façons, avait-il le choix? Il arborait un air encore plus sombre et prit une inspiration un peu plus forte, comme pour se calmer, acquiesçant maladroitement. De toutes façons, il avait déjà plus ou moins commencé à faire sa nuit dans la voiture après tout...

- Tu crois que tu peux bouger? repris le plus grand.

- Bouger?

- Oui... on sera mieux sur la banquette arrière, je vais voir si je peux baisser les sièges.

- Je... je vais essayer...

- Ok.

Ken s'empressa alors d'exécuter son plan qu'il avait mûrit en redescendant et ouvrit la porte arrière avant de se lancer dans sa nouvelle activité. Chose compliquée étant donné son état et la pénombre ambiante... Il lui fallut bien un quart d'heure pour réussir à tout baisser, faisant ainsi une grande place nette dans le véhicule. Ce ne serait pas un palace mais au moins, il pourraient s'étaler un peu...

Heureusement, le coffre était quasiment vide et Ken se bénit d'avoir eu la flemme de ranger le plaid qui y traînait depuis au moins deux ans, sans compter le gros pull grossièrement tricoté par sa maman et qui y était depuis noël dernier. Un cadeau qui venait du coeur, certes, mais qu'il n'avait jamais porté.

- Voilà! fit-il avec un soupçon de joie dans la voix, fier de lui en regagnant la portière avant histoire d'aider Hyde à déménager. On peut y aller.

Le plus petit, grimaçant, se traîna hors du véhicule avant de s'affaler lamentablement à l'arrière, retenant à grand peine un gémissement douloureux.

- Ça va? demanda bêtement le plus grand.

- J'ai la dalle et j'me les gèle mais oui, tout baigne. grogna sèchement Hyde pour toute réponse.

Ken se morigéna mentalement mais n'ajouta rien, fouillant dans son sac pour en extirper une bouteille de thé, quelques petits paquets de cookies miniatures et de chocolats acheté la veille - ou l'avant-veille? - dans un convini. Il raffolait de ces cochonneries et avait pris l'habitude depuis longtemps de s'en gaver littéralement après une nuit blanche. Pas bon pour la ligne, certes, mais sacrément pour les papilles. Il finissait ainsi en beauté la plupart de ses soirées et, prévoyant, avait fait ses réserves avant de partir s'amuser sans se douter que ces quelques gourmandises serviraient à tout autre chose finalement, et qu'il serait obligé de les partager... (*)

- Tiens. fit-il en les tendant à Hyde. Mange ce que tu veux.

- Et toi?

- Pas faim.

- Tu rigoles?

- Non, vraiment.

Hyde n'ajouta rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il se savait estomac sur pattes par excellence mais Ken avait aussi un solide appétit et il était sûr que son estomac criait famine. Seulement, au fond, il comprenait ou du moins, il semblait comprendre... Ken se punissait tout seul pour son imprudence et tentait aussi de se faire pardonner en se "sacrifiant" pour son ami, lui offrant inconsciemment la priorité sur ses vivres. C'était peut-être un peu animal comme réaction finalement, mais tellement compréhensible... Son corps refusait la nourriture, qu'il en ait besoin ou non.

Et même si le chanteur ne disait rien à ce sujet, il approuvait totalement. Au fond, il lui en voulait aussi et sans réellement chercher à se venger mais il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit que c'était Ken qui les avait mis dans une situation pareille, et qu'ils avaient bien faillit y passer, tous les deux. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas dans un état très glorieux...

- Tu as mal? demanda doucement le guitariste en sentant et entendant plus qu'il ne voyait Hyde grimacer en essayant désespérément d'ouvrir un paquet de gâteaux.

- Mon bras est en miettes. lui répondit-il alors que Ken lui prenait le sachet des mains pour l'ouvrir en une seconde avant de le lui redonner. Ah, merci.

- De rien... Tu, t'as mal où?

Sa voix restait un peu timide, il ne voulait pas le brusquer mais Hyde semblait vraiment de mauvais poil.

- Pourquoi? Tu comptes jouer les infirmières? fit-il narquoisement.

- Non mais je...

- Ken. l'interrompit-il. Pas la peine de faire ton cinéma.

Le guitariste retint son souffle, un peu peiné peut-être mais n'en laissa rien paraître alors que Hyde, ayant apparemment besoin de se défouler un peu, continuait d'une voix légèrement hachée à refuser toute aide. Il n'avait pas envie que Ken le prenne sous son aile pour soulager sa conscience, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus!

- Arrêtes de vouloir jouer les Tetsu. continua-t-il vertement. T'es pas du genre à tout prendre sur toi et t'occuper des autres alors sois gentil, j'ai la tête qui va exploser, tais-toi.

- ... comme tu veux...

Oh certes, il l'avait bien mérité, il en était conscient. Mais oui, il se sentait également terriblement vexé par les paroles du chanteur finalement. C'était vrai, il tentait de prendre les choses en main, pour ne pas perdre pieds et probablement pour tenter de se racheter un peu mais... Hyde le connaissait très bien apparemment, peut-être même un peu trop et son numéro n'avait finalement pas fonctionné comme il l'aurait cru. L'autre avait raison. Il n'était pas Tetsu, loin de là, et il avait la maturité d'un gosse de quinze ans tout au plus... La preuve, il venait de faire une connerie digne d'un lycéen! Seulement il, il avait voulut... _essayer_... Essayer d'être un peu la hauteur, responsable, _adulte_... Essayer de s'occuper des autres, Hyde en l'occurrence... Essayer de conserver un calme et un sang-froid qu'il n'avait jamais eu... Il lui devait bien ça après tout...

Mais il avait apparemment lamentablement échoué. Hyde avait toujours été bien plus adulte que lui finalement, et il l'était encore, même dans de telles conditions, même blessé et affaiblit. C'était encore lui qui menait la danse...

Ce fut un courant d'air frais qui le fit redescendre sur Terre. Le pare-brise, salement amoché, laissait le vent qui venait de se lever s'engouffrer dans le véhicule, le faisant frissonner. Hyde aussi.

- Je... J'ai ce pull, si tu veux... proposa-t-il avec une certaine hésitation, conscient que Hyde lui avait clairement demandé de ne plus lui adresser la parole.

Et ça ne loupa pas...

- Arrêtes un peu de me materner!

Ken resta interdit durant une seconde et puis, lui aussi vit rouge. Merde quoi, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait! Hyde tremblait littéralement de froid, il l'entendait claquer des dents et par fierté mal placé ou il ne savait trop quoi - la simple colère de se retrouver coincé ici avec lui à cause de ses conneries, probablement - il l'envoyait bouler alors qu'il essayait simplement de se montrer aimable! S'il avait pour le moment encaissé sans broncher jusque là, écrasé par la culpabilité, il avait aussi ses limites et l'épuisement mêlé à la douleur et à l'angoisse firent revenir son sang chaud et sa grande gueule...

- Bordel Hyde, fais pas ta peau de vache! s'énerva-t-il J'ai fait une connerie, une énorme, je te l'accorde mais merde, j'essaye juste de faire en sorte que cette nuit ne soit pas trop horrible!

- Mais elle va l'être!

Hyde craquait apparemment totalement, sa voix partant dans des aigus incontrôlés et Ken retint son souffle. Peut-être aurait-il dû se retenir, encore un peu... Oui, il aurait dû... Les colères du petit chanteur, bien que rares et généralement justifiées, étaient assez terribles...

- P'tain Ken! J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau-compresseur et je vais devoir passer la nuit dans une bagnole pourrie et glaciale, sans rien à bouffer ni à boire et avec l'abruti qui nous a foutu dans cette MERDE parce qu'il est incapable de résister à une belle paire de nibards! Alors franchement, viens pas m'engueuler en plus! J'ai essayé de rester calme, me fais pas chier et surtout, en rajoutes pas!

Ken était sidéré, littéralement. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude, il était toujours étonné de voir un nombre aussi élevé de décibels sortir d'une aussi petite chose, blessée de surcroît et vu la quinte de toux qui le pris par la suite, ça n'avait pas non plus dû lui faire du bien...

Mais plus que tout, Ken était cruellement atteint. Seule la vérité blesse dit-on... Et bien là, elle le bouffait carrément et il manqua en pleurer, pris par une vague de nostalgie et de détresse qu'il avait rarement connu. Pourquoi se sentait-il tellement écrasé par cette situation, par ces paroles? Il avait sommeil. Il avait mal lui aussi, partout. Il avait faim et soif malgré ce qu'il avait dit - il commençait à s'en rendre compte finalement - préférant offrir ses maigres victuailles à celui qu'il considérait comme sa victime. Victime de sa connerie et de son immaturité... Et le fait que Hyde le lui reproche si ouvertement, semblant enfoncer un peu plus profondément la lame dans la plaie... Ça le tuait, littéralement.

Abasourdit, il n'arriva même pas à balbutier une vague défense et laissa le pull tomber, se rencognant aussi loin que possible dans un coin. De toutes façons, se défendre de quoi? Il était coupable, il le savait, Hyde le savait... Il n'y avait rien à dire... Alors, il garda le silence total. Il ne voulait pas en rajouter...

Mais ses résolutions de discrétion furent misent à mal quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Hyde, tentant de s'allonger, gémit fortement. Que devait-il faire? Continuer à s'enfermer dans son mutisme en abandonnant l'autre à son sort, puisque c'était ce qu'il semblait demander ou bien, comme se comporter comme quelque de responsable qui pouvait passer au-dessus de tout ça et faire ce qu'il y avait à faire?

- Je sais que tu voudrais que je ne sois pas là. commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il maîtrisait avec peine. Mais... tu veux pas qu'on essaye au moins de se tenir un peu chaud?

Hyde ne répondit pas, grelotant aussi silencieusement que possible. Ses côtes le faisaient de plus en plus souffrir sous ses tremblements involontaires et il ne retint pas un autre grognement de douleur qui inquiéta un peu plus le pauvre Ken.

- Hyde?

- P'tain, ça fait mal... grogna le plus petit entre ses dents serrées.

- Quoi?

- Rien.

- Hyde...

Ken commençait vraiment à se sentir désespéré et Hyde soupira alors que l'autre se rapprochait prudemment, attrapant sa main à tâtons. Bien, il n'essayait pas de lui en coller une apparemment, c'était déjà un pas en avant non?

- Tu as mal où? demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi ferme que possible.

Hyde abdiqua. Jouer les grands méchants ne lui ressemblait pas et puis honnêtement, se défouler sur Ken était marrant cinq minutes seulement là, ils étaient dans la même galère et surtout, il n'avait que lui, et personne d'autre à qui se raccrocher alors...

- Je dois avoir des côtes cassées. répondit-il faiblement.

- Laisses-moi regarder.

- Ça servirait à quoi?

Ken pris sur lui-même pour ne pas lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante et se sentit bêtement fier de parvenir à se contrôler.

- A être sûr que je ne peux rien faire. répondit-il simplement. Et peut-être, à te soulager un peu si ça m'est possible.

- ... Fais comme tu veux.

Bien, ils arrivaient finalement à ré-établir un semblant de dialogue et Ken pris son téléphone en main, s'en servant comme d'une lampe torche pour se guider dans le noir. Hyde tournait ostensiblement la tête à l'opposé de son ami qui n'en tint pas compte et souleva doucement son t-shirt. La ceinture avait vraiment laissé une belle trace sur tout son torse et un énorme bleu s'étalait sur une bonne partie de sa cage thoracique. Ça devait être terriblement douloureux... Les tressaillements dus au froid se répercutaient sur son torse amoché et Ken se mordit les lèvres. Bon sang, il était totalement responsable de son état, Hyde avait vraiment de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir!

- Alors _docteur_? fit le plus petit narquoisement d'une voix où perçait nettement sa douleur.

- Heu...c'est, c'est pas très beau à voir... soupira Ken avec honnêteté.

- Sans blague...

- Hum... on, on va essayer de s'installer...

Ken préférait écourter la conversation et soupira intérieurement de soulagement quand Hyde se laissa faire sans broncher alors qu'il l'aidait à se redresser. Le plus grand lui enfila finalement le gros pull dans lequel Hyde nageait allègrement mais au moins, il n'aurait pas trop froid et puis, il se cala dans le fond du coffre et força gentiment le plus petit à poser sa tête sur ses cuisses. Ainsi installé, Hyde se sentait un peu moins inconfortable et malgré le froid et la douleur, il s'endormit en quelques minutes seulement, totalement épuisé alors que Ken l'avait recouvert du plaid.

Tremblant, le guitariste se força à ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas le réveiller et il veilla une bonne partie de la nuit, en proie aux doutes, aux remords... Et puis, épuisé lui aussi, il rejoignit à son tour les bras cette fois-ci peu confortable de Morphée...

........................................................ooooooooooooooo**O**ooooooooooooooo........................................................

_Et bien voilà, le deuxième chapitre est bouclé. Finalement, il ne se passe pas vraiment grand chose, je crois que cette histoire sera un peu lente, plus psychologique que physique finalement..._

_Bref, donnez-moi vos avis ^^_

_A très bientôt!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_

_(*) oui bon j'avoue, c'est surtout moi ça quand je suis à Tokyo. Mais c'est trop boooon! _


	3. Espoir

Titre: **Perdus**

Rating: **M** par prudence mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas trop sûre ^^"

Genre: je dirais bien romance mais rien n'est moins sûr alors, aventure et heu... on verra bien ^^"

Pairing: non défini pour le moment

Disclaimer: les arbres sont à moi... les personnages en revanche, pas vraiment...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Je publie plus vite que mon ombre! XD_

_Non plus sérieusement, voici déjà la suite..._

_Je suis étonnée car finalement cette fic n'a qu'un public vraiment très restreint, mais je suis heureuse de voir des "fidèles" s'instaurer si facilement..._

_Bref, je suis désolée, les choses n'avancent pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre, du moins pas réellement... même si j'y pose des choses importantes pour la suite._

_J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira!_

_Louange: tu n'a p as une adresse mail ou un compte ? C'est un peu dommage de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tes reviews... Bref, je vais le faire ici. Ken a essayé d'utiliser son téléphone, disons que je n'ai fait que le mentionner, c'est un peu passer à l'As je crois ^^" Hyde... et bien, il _**est**_ injuste, là est tout l'intérêt de la chose mais cela va s'arranger... Disons que cette fic étant plus basée sur les relations entre les personnages et leurs caractères, il y a peu d'action mais des fois, les persos ne sont pas des anges ^^"_

_Bref, bonne lecture à tous et toutes et n'oubliez pas les reviews!_

Chapitre 3:** L'espoir:**

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, filtrant péniblement à travers les feuilles roussies qui subsistaient encore. Agitées par un vent déjà frais, elles bruissaient faiblement dans un concert aussi apaisant qu'énervant. Mais ce ne fut rien de tout cela qui réveilla Ken en ce jour. Oh non. Ce furent pleins d'autres petites choses, dérangeantes, _étranges_... Le froid tout d'abord, perfide et insidieux qui semblait s'engouffrer sous ses vêtements avant de s'infiltrer en lui par chaque pore de sa peau lui semblait-il... Et puis, il y avait l'inconfort total de sa position, comme lors de son précédent réveil, ce qui n'était vraiment pas très engageant comme pensée... Il avait le dos en compote et un poids sur ses cuisses lui donnait des fourmis dans les jambes. Et enfin, il y avait la douleur, diffuse, presque perverse tant elle semblait s'amuser à toucher chaque partie de son corps, prenant totalement ses aises et s'appropriant ce qu'il était, lui faisant perdre la tête peu à peu. Mais finalement tout cela, il commençait presque à en avoir l'habitude, cette nuit avait été assez... compliquée disons... Alors, ce qui acheva réellement de l'éveiller ce matin, finissant de le sortir de sa vague somnolence inconfortable, ce furent quelques petits bruits déchirant le silence... une agitation qui le secoua un peu... Quelqu'un toussait et gémissait faiblement. Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que ce quelqu'un était Hyde, recroquevillé sur lui-même et qui ne semblait vraiment pas très en forme. Il était réduit à une pauvre petite chose tremblante et presque fiévreuse en position fœtal, et apparemment plutôt mal en point. Ken se mordit les lèvres.

- Hyde? s'inquiéta-t-il d'une voix un peu éraillée en posant une main engourdie sur son épaule. Est-ce que ça va?

- D'après toi... grogna l'autre encore un peu endormi.

Ken soupira. Apparemment, le plus petit ne semblait pas vraiment mieux disposé que la veille - il avait de bonnes raisons pour ça! - et il ne doutait pas que la nuit plus que mauvaise qu'ils venaient de passer n'avait pas été pour arranger les choses, bien au contraire. Seulement, dans sa vague somnolence, le guitariste avait réfléchit et il avait pris certaines résolutions, comme celle de se montrer aussi fort et calme que possible, digne d'un homme, un vrai, qu'il avait toujours voulu être, qu'il devrait être finalement et il ne releva donc pas, contrairement à son habitude. Honnêtement, à quoi bon s'engueuler? Il n'avait pas pour habitude de jouer les saints timides et effacés - ça, c'était la spécialité de Yukki - et encore moins les mamans-poules - rôle en général tenu par Tetsu, et à merveille! - mais il voulait à tout prix faire un effort sur lui-même. C'était un peu comme trouver une bouée de sauvetage, au loin, et tenter de s'y raccrocher désespérément. Désormais et tant qu'il en aurait la force et la volonté, il serait tel qu'il devrait être actuellement, un homme mûr, fort, fier et surtout, conciliant. Un vrai héros digne des films Hollywoodiens même s'il ne s'en sentait absolument pas l'étoffe... Bon, peut-être devrait-il revoir ses ambitions à la baisse, certes, mais viser un sommet parfois un peu trop haut permets d'avancer plus loin qu'on ne l'avait cru finalement alors, il fallait au moins qu'il tente le coup... Aussi se contenta-t-il, sans broncher, de tenter de se redresser, un peu engourdi, et aida péniblement Hyde à en faire de même. Assis, cela devrait l'aider à ne plus trop tousser, du moins l'espérait-il...

- Déjà dix heures... remarqua-t-il un instant plus tard en regardant son portable.

Il avait échafaudé une sorte de plan durant la nuit et aurait préféré partir à l'aube. Plus tôt il tentait ce qu'il avait en tête, plus tôt ils pourraient espérer se sortir d'ici.

- Je... Heu, manges quelque chose. dit-il à Hyde. Je vais remonter là-haut et essayer de retrouver le chemin.

Il n'en dit pas plus - qu'y avait-il d'autre à dire de toutes façons ? - et installa aussi délicatement que possible le chanteur contre une des parois du coffre avant de lui tendre les paquets de friandises rescapés. Et puis, il prit une grande inspiration, et s'apprêta à sortir. Il _devait_ le faire, il _devait_ y aller même si laisser Hyde seul lui faisait peur au fond mais, c'était la seule solution. Avec un peu de courage, un peu de temps, il y arriverait...

Seulement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière, une main se posa sur son bras, le stoppant dans son élan.

- Attends... tu vas pas partir comme ça?

- Bah, si. répondit Ken, un peu perdu. Il faut qu'on se sorte de ce merdier, et vite.

- Oui... Mais manges avant.

Ken le regarda de façon poliment interloquée alors que Hyde lui tendait des gâteaux. Machinalement plus qu'autre chose, il en prit quelques uns, se rendant compte qu'il mourrait vraiment de faim. Le goût sucré se répandit dans sa bouche, le sablé des cookies croustillants sur ses dents et il sentit une dose de bonheur se répandre dans ses veines. Il avait toujours adoré ça mais dans une situation pareille, il lui semblait que ces petits gâteaux étaient des concentrés de courage, de chaleur et il ferma une seconde les yeux en soupirant presque d'aise. C'était fou ce que certaines petites choses pouvaient prendre comme importance certaines fois. Des petits trucs tout bête comme ces friandises qu'il avait mangé presque toute sa vie et qui, aujourd'hui, semblaient vouloir le sauver et l'aider à instaurer une sorte de trêve entre Hyde et lui, entre sa culpabilité et sa rancoeur, entre sa frousse et son courage... Un petit gâteau pouvait-il changer le monde? A cet instant, il en était quasiment sûr...

Le plus petit, lui, n'ajouta rien, semblant un peu ailleurs, presque désintéressé par tout ça. Il regardait dans le vide en grignotant tranquillement, conscient que les choses n'allaient peut-être pas s'arranger de si tôt et qu'il fallait mieux qu'il maîtrise quelque peu le gouffre sans fond qu'était généralement son estomac. Silencieux, il sentait que Ken était hésitant mais ne fit rien pour l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Il lui en voulait encore bien trop pour ça et se contentait du strict minimum, de ce qui les aiderait à survivre. Ken les avait mis dans cette situation alors, c'était à lui de trouver la solution.

Le guitariste ne parlait pas non plus, rassemblant son courage alors que, stoppé dans son élan, il semblait l'avoir perdu... Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve du secours. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait réellement, en aurait-il la force? Plus les minutes s'égrainaient et plus il prenait conscience des douleurs aigües qui sillonnaient son corps et de son extrême fatigue. Et puis, il y avait l'état de Hyde aussi... Maintenant qu'il prenait le temps de le regarder au grand jour, de le détailler plus convenablement... il avait peur... Peur de le laisser tout seul et de ne pas le revoir vivant... Hyde avait des traces de sang séché encore bien visibles sur son visage pâle... plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. De lourdes cernes creusaient ses joues et il tremblait. Quoi qu'il fasse il tremblait. Son bras gauche semblait réellement hors service et il grimaçait à chaque geste qu'il faisait, toussant en s'étouffant à demi; il avait mal. Et lui n'était finalement pas dans un état beaucoup plus brillant... Mais il était responsable de cette catastrophe, c'était à lui de réparer les dégâts.

Soupirant intérieurement, il se releva tant bien que mal après avoir avalé deux trois cookies et s'apprêta à repartir, bien moins motivé qu'au début. Réfléchir avant lui coupait tout ses élans. Et ce fut d'ailleurs sans la moindre réflexion que, soudainement, il se permit de déposer un baiser sur le front d'Hyde, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le plus petit sembla carrément choqué et le regarda avec de grands yeux interloqués, comme si Ken commençait à perdre la boule.

- En quel honneur? balbutia-t-il.

- J'sais pas. répondit le guitariste avec sincérité. Pour nous porter bonheur? tenta-t-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Voir le guitariste sourire, même timidement... Une vague de chaleur parcourut le chanteur qui sentit un peu de courage regagner son corps. Ken avait toujours eu cette étrange faculté de redonner le sourire à tout le monde, que ce soit par ses blagues plus ou moins réussies que par sa simple présence et même s'il était toujours très remonté contre lui, ce simple petit sourire lui fit voir les choses d'une autre façon. Finalement, peut-être avait-il été un peu trop dur avec lui? Ken n'avait pas fait exprès de les mettre dans une telle situation, il le savait... Il n'avait pas voulu ça et il comprenait qu'il faisait tout pour se racheter.

- Hey, Ken... souffla-t-il alors que l'autre allait refermer la porte. T'as intérêt à revenir...

Étonnement, ça ne sonnait ni comme un ordre ou une quelconque remontrance mais plutôt, presque comme une boutade soufflée avec un soupçon de tendresse étonnant. Un peu de peur aussi... Pas vraiment suppliant mais plutôt comme une demande, une façon de dire "je m'en remets à toi" et le courage de Ken revint en force.

- Promis.

Il n'ajouta rien et s'éclipsa, rasséréné, confiant. Il allait y arriver.

Hyde frissonna. Étonnement, il ressentait plus fort que jamais le froid qui l'entourait. Ken n'était pas qu'une source de chaleur physique qui le protégeait de son corps bien plus grand que le sien contre le vent plus que frais cet automne... Non, il était bien plus que cela... Au fond, par sa simple présence, il le réchauffait aussi de l'intérieur... Malgré ses griefs envers le guitariste pour les avoir mis dans cette situation, le fait de savoir que, justement, il n'était pas seul dans cette galère, c'était inestimable à ses yeux. Mais maintenant que Ken l'avait laissé, qu'il n'y avait plus personne à ses côtés, il se sentait juste... vide... Le silence autour de lui lui semblait plus étouffant que jamais, écrasant tout sur son passage et il avait presque l'impression que la voiture rapetissait inlassablement, que la carlingue se rapprochait, comme si elle allait l'étouffer, l'enfermer dans une boîte de conserve inutile. Il ne supportait vraiment pas cette absence de son, ce calme plat lui qui pourtant adorait ça en tant normal. Mais à cet instant, la forêt lui semblait être devenue son pire ennemi... Entendre à peine le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles, les oiseaux qui piaillaient faiblement de temps à autre, rompant la monotonie du silence de façon inquiétante... Tout cela rendait la situation encore plus terrifiante, comme s'il se retrouvait prisonnier d'un mauvais film d'horreur et que, malgré lui, il en était le personnage principal. A moins que ça ne soit le rôle de Ken? Alors, il serait celui qui mourrait le premier... celui qui finissait découpé en rondelles par le monstre ou le tueur en série, agonisant dans d'atroces souffrances et finissant par disparaître dans l'estomac des charognards...

Il secoua la tête.

Parfois, il était vraiment stupide tout de même...

Mais, il avait peur... terriblement peur même... Parce que son corps criait, hurlait même qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, tremblant de froid, crispé de douleur, convulsé par la toux... Parce qu'il avait faim comme jamais et qu'il ne se retenait qu'à grand peine de se jeter sur les quelques friandises restantes... Parce qu'il ne voyait même plus le temps passer alors que Ken ne s'était éclipsé que depuis quelques minutes, ou une éternité... Parce que, seul, il se sentait plus misérable que jamais...

- Qu'est-ce que j'suis con... marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe que certes, il n'avait pas réellement mais qui, finalement, commençait à pousser un peu quand même...

Oh oui, il avait été très con! Pour le coup, il avait l'impression d'être vraiment passé à côté, d'avoir loupé quelque chose avec Ken. Il avait été violent aussi bien dans ses propos que dans son attitude, voir même injuste envers lui quand il y réfléchissait bien. Le guitariste n'avait vraiment pas voulu ça, il le savait pertinemment mais lui, dans sa colère sourde et froide de se retrouver dans un merdier pareil, fatigué d'avoir mal et un peu perdu aussi, il n'en n'avait pas tenu compte, laissant tous ces sentiments violents prendre le dessus sur sa raison et se reporter sur l'autre, s'extériorisant dans un mélange de sa douleur physique et psychique sous la forme d'une verve cassante, blessante et d'une attitude qu'il avait injustement employé envers son pauvre ami qui, finalement, se retrouvait lui aussi dans un état assez lamentable après tout.

Et pour tout ça, Hyde commençait sérieusement à s'en vouloir...

Se sentant totalement abandonné, meurtrit, il se recroquevilla tant bien que mal dans un coin de la voiture, serrant le plaid autour de son petit corps tremblant et laissa échapper quelques larmes de fatigue et de désespoir qui glissèrent librement le long de ses joues. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais après tout, il n'y avait personne pour le voir alors, il pouvait bien un peu se laisser aller...

Sans qu'il le sache, Ken avait à peu près la même pensée...

Épuisé, il était épuisé. Il n'en pouvait plus... Il lui semblait avoir mis deux fois plus de temps que la veille pour atteindre le sommet de cette foutue colline, grimaçant à chaque pas qu'il arrivait tant bien que mal à faire. Son corps criait grâce et lorsqu'il parvint enfin en haut, ce ne fut que pour constater que, même en plein jour, aucun chemin ne semblait réellement apparaître... De nouveau et peut-être un peu plus clairement que la dernière fois, il parvenait à apercevoir quelques branches cassées, défoncées, qui lui indiquaient qu'il avait dû les abimer avec sa voiture... Seulement, au loin, il ne voyait pas la moindre route, aucun chemin clairement dégagé ni même une clairière ou quelque chose du genre. Il n'y avait, rien du tout à part des arbres, de la végétation encore et toujours...

Alors, il marcha, longtemps, longtemps... Une heure, puis deux, suivant les traces confuses qu'avaient laissé son véhicule. Et finalement, il s'effondra. Il n'y avait rien, toujours rien, pas la moindre lueur d'espoir et son téléphone ne captait toujours rien, ils étaient enfoncés trop loin dans la forêt... Plus la moindre lueur d'espoir....

Son corps, à bout, s'écroula lamentablement au sol comme un pantin désarticulé. Meurtrit, épuisé... il n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait plus avancer et continuer comme ça pour rien... Autour de lui, le silence était toujours le même, toujours aussi oppressant, peut-être même plus encore puisque désormais, l'espoir auquel il s'était accroché de toutes ses forces le fuyait totalement. Il ne voyait vraiment, vraiment pas comment ils pourraient parvenir à s'en sortir maintenant qu'il admettait le fait que, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, lui ne pouvait strictement rien faire, rien du tout! Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen d'espérer trouver un peu d'aide, prévenir quelqu'un, essayer de se repérer, de chercher... Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre maintenant que la forêt hostile, plus la moindre chance, lui semblait-il, de se sortir de là et plus important encore, de sortir Hyde de là! Et cette idée, plus que tout le reste, lui semblait parfaitement inacceptable. Parce qu'il était coupable, et parce que l'autre comptait sur lui... Il ne pouvait pas abandonner mais maintenant, que faire? Que pouvait-il faire de plus?

Alors, à bout, il craqua finalement lui aussi, adossé à un arbre, la tête entre les genoux. Il pleura. Il pleura comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années, totalement désespéré et sans savoir qu'un peu plus loin, Hyde en faisait autant...

........................................................ooooooooooooooo**O**ooooooooooooooo........................................................

_Bon bah voilà... Ils ne sont pas beaucoup plus avancés..._

_Merci de continuer à em suivre en tous cas et désolée si ça vous paraît lent et un peu lourd. Je suis consciente qu'il n'y a que très peu de dialogues, c'est voulu mais je sais que ça peut déplaire alors, pardon et à très vite pour la suite tout de même!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	4. Abandonner

Titre: **Perdus**

Rating: **M** par prudence mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas trop sûre ^^"

Genre: je dirais bien romance mais rien n'est moins sûr alors, aventure et heu... on verra bien ^^"

Pairing: non défini pour le moment

Disclaimer: les arbres sont à moi... les personnages en revanche, pas vraiment...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Ayant bouclé le chapitre 7 (oui oui, cette fic promet d'être à rallonge ^^") dans la nuit, je me permets de vous livrer le chapitre 4 aujourd'hui!_

_Suis-je gentille tout de même..._

_En tous cas, vous, vous l'êtes!_

_Merci à tous (toutes?) de me suivre et de reviewer toujours... j'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas trop et que vous n'aurez pas envie de taper sur l'auteur à la fin ^^"_

_Je tenais à dire à Soho que n'ayant malheureusement pas de réelles connaissances médicales, je ne peux pas forcément être super crédible sur leurs bobos. Désolée pour toutes celles et tous ceux qui seraient choqués de voir que ce n'est pas très réaliste de ce côté là mais bon, il s'agit d'une fic après tout ^^"_

_Bref, j'abrège mon speech et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 4:** Abandonner:**

Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil commença à faiblir, déclinant peu à peu au-dessus des arbres, que Ken se décida à bouger. Il avait passé sa journée là, à se morfondre tout seul... Que faire?

Pourtant, Hyde avait besoin de lui et s'il voulait retrouver son chemin, il valait mieux qu'il se dépêche avant que la nuit ne tombe réellement. S'agrippant au tronc contre lequel il était appuyé depuis plusieurs heures, il se redressa donc et après un dernier soupir et un dernier regard autour de lui, histoire de vérifier encore une fois qu'il ne voyait aucun chemin se dessiner, il repris sa route...

De son côté Hyde, lui, n'attendait même plus. Il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps qui semblait s'étirer au ralenti... Pendant toute la journée, il n'avait finalement fait que se morfondre sur son sort et sa stupidité particulièrement développée entre deux vagues somnolences, se recroquevillant sur lui même encore et toujours, autant que son corps meurtrit le lui permettait encore. Il s'était enfoncé dans les méandres de son esprit torturé et s'en voulait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, presque persuadé que Ken ne reviendrait pas. Après tout, s'il avait pu se tirer de là, il ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas venir le chercher et de l'abandonner ici... Vu son comportement envers lui, il l'aurait bien mérité, tout bien réfléchit... Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croiser les doigts et d'espérer, de croire que Ken serait bien incapable de l'abandonner ainsi. Il en était sûr mais il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de le revoir, lui. La solitude lui pesait, certes et pas qu'un peu mais... Mais maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de tous ses tords et ses erreurs, de ses propres faiblesses, de sa méchanceté... Serait-il capable de le regarder en face sans rougir et baisser la tête? Pourrait-il supporter l'idée de rester près de lui sans le morigéner encore un peu ou, au contraire, s'excuser à plat-ventre?

Il était totalement perdu et fit carrément un bond quand une branche craqua non loin de la voiture, le bruit résonnant dans le silence de la nuit qui tombait. Il faisait déjà presque totalement noir et le petit chanteur se sentit bêtement fébrile. Il en tremblait presque, l'oreille aux aguets et le corps prêt - ou pas - à se déployer pour s'enfuir... Même s'il ne savait absolument pas où... Mais, peut-être était-ce une bête sauvage - pourtant probablement totalement inexistante dans cette forêt plus que paisible - ou alors, du secours, enfin? Ou bien... - il frissonna - ... Nan, il était stupide, ça ne pouvait pas être le tueur en série qu'il avait imaginé quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'était pas dans un film d'horreur et quand bien même, il ne se sentait pas la force de courir... Finalement, ce bruit était probablement le simple fruit de son imagination, tout bien réfléchit...

Pourtant, le craquement retentit de nouveau, semblant se rapprocher prudemment. Quelqu'un avançait vers lui et se fut un cri qui le renseigna finalement sur l'identité de la chose qui s'approchait. Une voix mâle et grave qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille... celle de Ken qui, apparemment, avait dû tomber quelques mètres seulement avant d'atteindre son but. Hyde redressa la tête brusquement, de plus en plus fébrile et impatient... Inquiet aussi...

Ken était revenu, pour de vrai... Quelles nouvelles lui apportait-il? Qu'avait-il fait de sa journée? Était-il revenu juste pour le chercher? Et surtout... s'était-il fait mal? Et encore tant d'autres questions qui, finalement, semblaient occultées par cette bouffée de joie presque puérile de le revoir, tout simplement. De ne plus être tout seul, lui qui en avait tellement souffert aujourd'hui. De pouvoir essayer de se rattraper pour sa maladresse et sa dureté, s'excuser, s'expliquer, un peu....

Mais Ken n'arrivait pas.

Les minutes continuaient à s'égrainer et seuls quelques bruits étouffés lui parvenaient encore, le guitariste semblant se rapprocher avec beaucoup plus de difficulté... Et ce ne fut qu'une éternité plus tard qu'il ouvrit la portière, arrivant en se traînant lamentablement.

- Ken? souffla Hyde d'une voix tremblante, le noir l'empêchant de le distinguer convenablement même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était lui.

- Ouais. grogna l'autre en grimpant avec difficulté dans le véhicule.

L'obscurité ambiante ne permis à aucun des deux de détailler l'autre comme il l'aurait souhaité mais Hyde compris bien vite que quelque chose clochait. Ken était beaucoup trop silencieux et sa respiration semblait trop saccadée pour être normale... Que se passait-il?

- Tu... Tu as pu trouver quelque chose? demanda-t-il en essayant de garder une voix douce et non totalement impatiente et hystérique. Appeler de l'aide?

Ken soupira. La voix du chanteur sonnait faible, rauque mais surtout, surtout!, pleine d'espoir... Et lui n'en n'avait plus... Comment, comment pourrait-il réussir à lui expliquer, alors qu'il semblait tellement compter sur lui, qu'il n'avait rien pu faire, rien du tout et surtout, qu'il ne pouvait lui proposer aucune autre solution. Rien... Il ne pouvait _rien_ faire...

- Je... Je ne sais pas où on est... balbutia-t-il d'une voix douloureuse. Hyde je... Je suis désolé mais mon téléphone ne captait toujours pas et, j'ai pas trouvé la route, on doit être trop loin...

Il s'interrompit après avoir déballé tout ça, sa voix s'étranglant dans une quinte de toux douloureuse accompagnée de gémissements qui ne passèrent absolument pas inaperçus. Hyde resta un instant sous le choc de l'annonce mais ne dit rien sur le moment. A quoi bon? L'espoir de toutes façons... depuis le début, il n'en n'avait que bien peu, il s'était presque résigné finalement et ne voulu pas s'attarder plus sur tout ce que cela impliquait. Non, il avait une autre préoccupation en tête à cet instant: Ken qui semblait _réellement_ souffrir. Et bêtement, cela lui faisait presque plus peur que l'idée de rester bloqué ici à jamais. Son ami avait un problème, un gros apparemment... et besoin de lui, il lui devait bien ça...

- Ken? demanda-t-il avec prudence après un instant de silence. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Le guitariste émit un vague grognement pour toute réponse. Il se sentait un peu perdu par la réaction de son ami qui ne comprenait apparemment pas la gravité de la situation, la catastrophe dans laquelle ils étaient plongés jusqu'au cou. Ou plus prosaïquement, il semblait totalement l'occulter et préférer s'occuper de lui? Non, c'était impossible, Hyde ne pouvait pas lui accorder la moindre sollicitude, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait! Il ne comprenait plus rien maintenant et puis, il avait _vraiment_ mal...

- Ken? répéta le petit chanteur en se traînant à tâtons vers l'autre.

Il savait pertinemment que le guitariste avait aussi été blessé dans l'accident et qu'il n'était pas très en forme. Probablement avait-il eu bien plus froid que lui depuis qu'ils étaient là aussi et il avait certainement attrapé un rhume, au mieux... Mais lorsqu'il était parti ce matin, il était en forme du moins, bien plus que lui-même et il s'étonnait de sa réaction et du râle qu'il entendait. Ken n'avait jamais été du genre à exagérer sa douleur - sauf peut-être pour se faire plaindre par une jolie fille - bien au contraire même lorsqu'il y pensait et là, il sentait vraiment que quelque chose clochait, quelque chose de grave... Que Ken se retenait finalement, comme pour ne pas l'inquiéter ou quelque chose du genre...

- J'ai glissé... finit par répondre le plus grand.

- Oui, j'ai entendu ça... Tu t'es blessé?

Ken était plus qu'interloqué par la nouvelle douceur, la sollicitude de son ami. Après la froideur dont il avait fait preuve - ce qu'il ne pouvait décemment lui reprocher - depuis qu'ils étaient coincés ici, voilà que maintenant il se montrait prévenant, inquiet... Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce revirement de situation. Le comportement de Hyde semblait avoir changé du tout au tout sans qu'il ne se force apparemment. Il paraissait, naturel, et s'il ne comptait absolument pas s'en plaindre - bien au contraire! - il en restait un peu perdu tout de même. Mais dans l'immédiat, il avait réellement autre chose à penser...

- C'est pas grave... répondit-il avec mauvaise foi. Juste, une écorchure...

Hyde fit une moue plus que dubitative que Ken ne vit pas mais imagina parfaitement. Sa voix étranglée devait lui enlever toute crédibilité et puis, il ne paraissait pas particulièrement assuré dans ses paroles. Ça se sentait à des kilomètres qu'il mentait!

- Vraiment?

La voix de Hyde était aussi inquiète que perplexe, aussi douce que narquoise... Ken soupira.

- Ça pisse le sang. avoua-t-il finalement entre ses dents serrées. Là, t'es content?

- Hey, m'engueule pas, j'y suis pour rien je te signale! répondit sèchement le plus petit. Bon, passe ton téléphone que je vois ça.

Hyde parlait d'une voix ferme, il semblait décidé et Ken, interloqué, ne put qu'obéir. Il sortit donc son portable d'une main tremblante et surtout, poisseuse de sang avant de le lui donner sans le moindre mot. Le chanteur grimaça un peu en sentant le liquide collant sur ses doigts mais ne broncha pas. Franchement, il n'était plus à ça prêt...

- C'est où?

- Au ventre...

Le ventre? Ouh, ça ne sentait pas bon ça... Mais Hyde ne dit rien et se contenta d'ouvrir doucement la chemise de son ami. De toutes façons, avec une seule main et à tâtons, il ne pouvait pas aller très vite... Reprenant le téléphone en l'allumant pour y voir quelque chose, il posa bien vite son regard sur le bas-ventre de Ken où, sur la droite, une plaie assez impressionnante s'étalait. Cela pissait effectivement le sang, comme l'avait si bien dit le guitariste, et le plus petit n'hésita pas un instant, enlevant son pull puis son t-shirt dont il se servit pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie en appuyant sur la plaie. Ken serra les dents pour ne pas gémir, sentant sa tête commencer à tourner alors que Hyde, torse nu du coup, grelottait plus que jamais. Mais tant pis, il n'y pensait pas pour le moment.

- Tu as toujours le chic pour te foutre dans la merde... grogna le plus petit, finalement plus inquiet qu'énervé.

- Je sais... souffla le guitariste. Je suis désolé...

- Idiot. Tu crois vraiment que t'excuser changera quelque chose? râla Hyde. Fais plus attention bon sang!

- ... Oui... souffla Ken penaudement. Mais, j'ai pas demandé à cette branche de me défoncer le bide tu sais...

C'était une maigre tentative pour se justifier un peu, il n'avait pas résisté et Hyde soupira. Néanmoins, il n'ajouta rien, appuyant toujours de ses maigres forces pour essayer d'arrêter ce flot de sang qui l'inquiétait vraiment énormément... Surtout qu'avec un seul bras fonctionnel, ce n'était réellement pas la chose la plus facile à faire mais bon...

Ken, lui, souffrait en silence, se sentant de plus en plus faible, presque nauséeux... Et si... si c'était la fin maintenant? Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait même pas réellement envie de se battre. L'espoir l'avait totalement déserté, il ne restait plus que Hyde dans sa tête et finalement, peut-être était-ce une bonne chose, pour tous les deux? Lui allait s'en aller, arrêter de souffrir et de cogiter... et laisser la place au chanteur qui pourrait peut-être s'en sortir, lui... Et puis après tout, il méritait bien cette punition...

- Tu sais... repris Ken un instant plus tard d'une voix étrangement douce. C'est peut-être un signe...

- Quoi?

- Soyons réalistes... je tiendrais pas longtemps dans cet état...

Hyde retint son souffle. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation, pas du tout...

- Avec ce qu'il reste tu devrais pouvoir tenir encore quelques jours, si tu es tout seul.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? commença à s'affoler le petit chanteur.

Infirmier improvisé, il commençait réellement à paniquer pour le coup. Si Ken n'y mettait pas du sien...

Reprenant contenance, il appuya de plus belle sur la plaie du guitariste. Là, tu verras, je vais te sauver moi!

- Arrêtes... je vais continuer à saigner de toutes façons...

- Mais, mais non! fit Hyde d'une voix totalement paniquée.

- Si, et tu le sais... Hyde... Tu as plus de chances si tu es tout seul et puis, je fais que des conneries.

- Ken...

La voix du plus petit était quasiment suppliante maintenant et il avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Oh non, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça! La façon qu'avait Ken de dire ces choses, avec résignation et tellement de douceur... Non non non! Impossible, il ne pouvait _pas_ cautionner ça!

- On finira bien par te retrouver, j'en suis sûr...

Le retrouver? Hyde était désormais partagé entre l'envie de baffer l'autre pour lui remettre les idées en place une bonne fois pour toute et celle de se mettre à pleurer, encore une fois. Il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge alors que sa main tremblait d'autre chose que de froid. Alors quoi? Ça allait vraiment se finir comme ça? Ken allait se laisser crever lamentablement, se sacrifier finalement pour que lui survive encore un peu? Et après? Tout seul, est-ce qu'il avait réellement une chance, finalement, de réussir à se battre encore, à continuer de lutter pour vivre en attendant qu'un miracle se produise... ou pas... Et si on ne le retrouvait pas? S'il n'y avait plus personne, pour toujours? Non... il fallait absolument que Ken reste près de lui, qu'ils restent unis! A deux... à deux, c'était toujours, toujours mieux, il en était sûr...

Aussi paniqué qu'en colère, Hyde sortit de ses pensées et de sa torpeur, se laissant envahir par une émotion fougueuse, presque de la rage et il se mit à crier.

- Je t'interdis de me laisser! fit-il avec une voix teintée de désespoir. T'as pas le droit, tu m'entends Ken? Tu comptes vraiment me laisser tomber comme ça? Je fais quoi moi tout seul hein? C'est toi qui nous as foutu dans cette merde bordel, alors tu vas continuer à assumer tes conneries encore un peu! On... on va trouver une solution...

- Non... y en a pas... Ça sert à rien, j'suis foutu de toutes façons.

- Oh que si y en a une. Y a toujours une solution! Et crois-moi, je vais pas te laisser me crever entre les pattes comme ça! Merde quoi!

Ken resta un instant silencieux alors que l'autre reprenait son souffle. C'était... inattendu, du moins de son point de vue mais les paroles de Hyde était si déchirante, si fermes... Il croyait à ce qu'il disait et le guitariste eut un petit rire fatigué à sa dernière tirade. Très bien, puisque que Hyde le voulait, puisqu'il le fallait alors, il essayerait de se battre même s'il n'avait plus de forces. Le chanteur avait raison, il devait encore assumer, rien qu'un peu...

_Pour Hyde..._

Tremblant, épuisé, Ken tressaillit quand le pauvre Hyde posa faiblement sa tête sur le haut de son torse, n'arrivant apparemment plus à tenir assis et cherchant désespérément un peu de réconfort, une réponse finalement, quelque chose qui lui dirait que Ken n'abandonnerait pas, ne l'abandonnerait pas, lui... Et le guitariste sourit doucement, attendri, avant de passer délicatement un bras autour du plus petit qui appuyait toujours désespérément sur sa plaie.

- Tu es glacé. souffla le plus grand en sentant la peau froide contre la sienne alors que Hyde toussait faiblement, s'être énervé ainsi n'ayant apparemment pas été une très très bonne idée vu son état.

- Ouais... Mais j'avais pas ma bouillotte personnelle aujourd'hui aussi.

Ken sourit avec amusement et un brin de tendresse, resserrant son emprise sur le petit corps comme il le pouvait. Ils devaient être une équipe maintenant non?

- Remets au moins le pull... souffla-t-il.

- Et toi?

- Moi... Et bien, j'aurais ma petite peluche toute chaude...

Hyde sentit un sourire irrépressible lui monter également aux lèvres et il s'apaisa enfin, conscient que Ken avait enfin compris et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Grimaçant, il se redressa tant bien que mal et renfila le fameux pull avec difficulté. Assis donc, il en profita pour regarder de nouveau la plaie de son ami qui saignait beaucoup moins et à eux deux, ils parvinrent à réduire le pauvre t-shirt du chanteur en charpie et à faire un vague pansement compressif pour ne pas que le blessé se vide totalement de son sang pendant la nuit. Ce n'était certes pas une grande réussite mais cela ferait l'affaire. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient particulièrement le choix et c'était tout de même mieux que rien après tout...

Et puis, Hyde repris sa place contre le plus grands qui l'enlaça de nouveau et il s'enroulèrent comme ils purent dans le plaid, tentant de se procurer mutuellement autant de chaleur que possible. Et si la position n'était vraiment pas confortable, elle avait tout de même un petit quelque chose d'étrangement rassurant finalement... Jamais, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches et même si ce n'était absolument pas quelque chose qu'ils regrettaient ou qu'ils avaient pu un jour rechercher, à cet instant, cette proximité qui aurait presque pu paraître gênante dans d'autres circonstances semblait être simplement _normale_. Pure et agréable... Ils étaient juste deux hommes qui cherchaient à survivre encore un peu, à s'aider mutuellement... Conscients que leur avenir était étroitement lié l'un à l'autre et que seuls, ils n'avaient plus la moindre chance, ils se serraient presque trop fort pour se rassurer.

C'est ainsi qu'ils parvinrent de nouveau à trouver le sommeil pour une nuit de plus dans cet enfer qui quelque part, n'en n'était plus un. Ils prenaient pleinement conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient d'être deux dans cette galère et priaient désormais juste pour que quelqu'un vienne enfin les délivrer de leur prison de verdure.

Ensemble...

........................................................ooooooooooooooo**O**ooooooooooooooo........................................................

_Et bien voilà un chapitre de plus et ils ne sont toujours pas sortis de l'auberge ^^"_

_C'est peut-être même pire quelque part mais bon..._

_La suite très vite, c'est promis!_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas les commentaires!_

_Bisous les gens!_

_Lilys_


	5. Pitié

Titre: **Perdus**

Rating: **M** par prudence mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas trop sûre ^^"

Genre: je dirais bien romance mais rien n'est moins sûr alors, aventure et heu... on verra bien ^^"

Pairing: non défini pour le moment

Disclaimer: les arbres sont à moi... les personnages en revanche, pas vraiment...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Chapitre huit, bouclé... Chapitre neuf, en cours..._

_Bon bah, magnanime, je vous livre le chapitre cinq alors!_

_J'espère que, malgré le manque d'action, il vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

Chapitre 5:** Pitié:**

Les oiseaux gazouillaient tranquillement depuis quelques temps déjà, comme à leur habitude, apparemment bien peu dérangés par le tas de ferraille qui avait élu domicile dans leur forêt avec leurs habitants. Il était encore tôt et le soleil se levait à peine, s'étirant péniblement, mais ses maigres rayons suffirent à éveiller les deux hommes qui n'avaient finalement que bien peu dormi durant la nuit. Hyde avait souffert, beaucoup, voulant désespérément se retourner pour soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu ses côtes douloureuses mais n'osant finalement pas bouger durant ces longues heures. Égoïstement, il s'accrochait faiblement à la source de chaleur non négligeable qu'était le guitariste et refusait de la perdre et puis... Ken avait mal. Encore bien plus que lui - et pourtant, il souffrait comme jamais -, il le savait bien. Suintant à travers tous les pores de sa peau, la douleur semblait littéralement transpercer le plus grand et s'échapper de son corps meurtri pour venir marteler violemment le coeur du chanteur qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal et ce, pour bien des raisons... La culpabilité avait fini par le rattraper, lui aussi, et semblait presque lui faire aussi mal que son corps épuisé. Après tout, Ken avait vraiment tout fait pour tenter de les sauver, _le_ sauver, _lui_, le protéger... Et maintenant, il en payait le prix fort. Transpirant de douleur et de fièvre, tremblant de froid, toussant d'inconfort, Ken avait définitivement passé la pire nuit de sa nuit. Il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à dormir, somnolent à peine, agité et fiévreux tout en essayant vaguement de garder un semblant de contrôle pour ne pas brusquer le petit corps qu'il pensait assoupi - ou presque - contre lui.

Encore un peu plongé dans ses rêves cauchemardesques, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et l'espace d'un dixième de seconde, une pensée totalement stupide traversa son esprit: il était mort. Mort et au paradis sans doute. Car seul un ange pouvait avoir un tel regard n'est-ce pas?

Néanmoins, il reprit bien vite pieds et compris que ces yeux si profonds n'étaient que ceux de Hyde et que, s'ils étaient si troublants, ce n'était probablement dû qu'à l'extrême inquiétude qui y brillait. Ou bien, la douleur peut-être? Ou encore... leur étrange proximité...?

Toujours est-il que ce regard là avait quelque chose de pénétrant et de presque dérangeant... Ken se sentit frissonner, n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard du sien et s'y noyant volontiers. C'était bizarre, apaisant et inquiétant à la fois. Il se sentait un peu confus pour le coup...

- Bonjour.

La voix était, tout autant que son propriétaire, souriante malgré les circonstances. Terriblement douce aussi et Ken eut un autre frisson. Au fond, il se sentait bêtement heureux que la hache de guerre semble être définitivement enterrée et que Hyde se préoccupe sincèrement de lui. Car il était impossible de simuler une inquiétude pareille, il en était sûr.

Tentant un maigre sourire lui aussi, il voulut répondre mais seule une toux quelque peu étranglée parvint à franchir ses lèvres gercées, faisant soupirer le petit chanteur qui n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large.

- Tu tiens le coup? demanda Hyde avec inquiétude et douceur.

- ... Je... Je crois...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure haché et Ken referma douloureusement les yeux en expirant piteusement. Tenir le coup hein? Oui, peut-être bien... mais probablement plus pour longtemps... Et si pour le moment, il s'accrochait presque désespérément, autant pour ne pas décevoir et abandonner son pauvre ami que par instinct de survie, finalement, il était totalement terrifié par l'idée que tout s'arrête ici, maintenant... Pourtant, la veille, dans un élan de déprime et de résignation, il avait caressé l'idée que la mort serait peut-être bienfaitrice finalement, étant donné le contexte, aujourd'hui, il se sentait totalement affolé à la simple idée de laisser tomber. Oh, certes, il n'était plus vraiment de la toute première jeunesse et sa vie avait été plus que palpitante tout bien réfléchit mais, maintenant qu'il y avait réellement un risque, plus que grand d'ailleurs, que tout s'arrête, qu'il _meurt_, pour de vrai... les regrets se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il y avait encore tellement, tellement de choses qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quand il y pensait, tellement de rêves, d'envies, de projets qu'il n'avait jamais concrétisé, préférant souvent remettre au lendemain, autant par flemme que parce qu'il estimait avoir encore le temps... Seulement, finalement, les autres autour de lui avaient tous eu raison. Tout, absolument tout peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain, il en avait la preuve maintenant et il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus profité de la vie... Pas dans le sens "s'éclater et faire la fête" - il avait probablement eu sa dose pour deux vies au moins! - mais plutôt, apprendre à savourer des petits plaisirs tous simples, ne pas chercher à toujours plus comme la société le lui avait appris. Il s'était laisser entraîner dans une spirale si basique finalement.... Lui qui avait cru se "rebeller" quelque part finalement, comme les autres, il avait suivit comme un mouton...

Et pourtant il aurait pu au moins... trouver quelqu'un à aimer par exemple... Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché et puis, fonder une famille peut-être? Il s'était toujours senti trop jeune, trop immature pour avoir la responsabilité d'un enfant, refusant de changer son rythme de vie, ses habitudes et tout ce que pouvait entraîné la naissance d'un bébé... Mais là, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. A force d'uniquement vivre dans l'instant présent en refusant de voir trop loin dans le futur, de le prévoir, il allait être trop tard désormais. Et s'il n'avait jamais réellement voulu être père, maintenant qu'il pensait vraiment à cette éventualité... Il ne savait pas trop... Un mini Ken? Et pourquoi pas? Hyde rayonnait, lui, quand il avait son fils à ses côtés, quand il l'appelait "papa"... Et si c'était _ça_, le bonheur?

Maintenant, il allait probablement partir comme ça et au fond, qu'allait-il laisser derrière lui? Un peu de musique qui serait probablement vite oubliée, pas mal d'argent et personne à qui léguer... Rien, finalement...

- Ken?

Il rouvrit les yeux qui semblaient un peu humides et tenta un maigre sourire presque coupable, Hyde l'ayant sorti de sa triste introspection, sa quasi déprime - chose plutôt logique finalement, s'il on y réfléchissait, vu les circonstances... S'il avait réellement voulu se montrer fort au début, autant pour se faire pardonner que par défi personnel finalement, désormais, il sentait tout son maigre courage le fuir à vitesse grand V.

- Ça va... souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque pour rassurer son ami. Et toi? Bien dormi?

Banal. Terriblement banal... Mais c'était aussi cela, s'entraider. Faire comme si les choses étaient normales, rien qu'un peu...

- J'ai connu mieux. répondit Hyde sur le même ton, entrant dans le jeu. Mais tu fais un oreiller somme toute assez convenable.

- Convenable? C'est tout? s'offusqua presque le plus grand.

- Bah heu... oui...

- C'est pas ce qu'elles disent d'habitude...

Hyde resta bête un instant puis éclata de rire. Comme ça, sans prévenir, ce qui lui fit autant de bien que de mal... Physiquement, c'était horriblement douloureux mais au fond, quel bonheur de rire un peu - et de bon coeur en plus ! - après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, et vivaient encore! Il sentait une sorte de poids énorme s'envoler de son estomac et ses entrailles semblèrent se dénouer un peu alors qu'un vague espoir renaissait en lui après cette petite boutade. Si Ken trouvait encore la force de plaisanter un peu et de faire des doubles-sens un peu débiles alors, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu...

- C'est fou ce que les filles sont menteuses quand même! répliqua le chanteur avec bonne humeur entre deux quintes de toux.

Ken fit semblant de s'offusquer, boudant pour la forme mais souriant à demi. Oh dieu que c'était bon de se sentir, rien qu'un instant, l'esprit enfin léger de nouveau! Hyde riait pour de bon et il avait l'impression que leur complicité revenait enfin et dans un moment aussi dramatique, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Savoir que finalement, certaines choses ne changeraient pas, c'était inestimable...

Le chanteur, lui, se redressa un peu en grimaçant douloureusement une fois que son hilarité fut passée. La nouvelle nuit passée dans de telles conditions n'avait en rien arrangé les choses, bien au contraire et il avait l'impression d'avoir vieillit prématurément et d'avoir au moins quatre-vingt-dix ans! Une violente quinte de toux le prit alors qu'il dépliait lentement son corps et il crut hurler en sentant ses côtes grincer dans une plainte lugubre. Serrant les dents, il se rattrapa maladroitement sur son bras valide, manquant s'affaler lourdement sur le pauvre Ken qui, le voyant chanceler dangereusement, avait amorcé un geste pour l'aider. Mais... impossible... Il ne pouvait définitivement plus bouger, du moins en avait-il l'impression... Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait de jeter un coup d'œil à sa plaie. Pas moyen d'en voir grand chose avec les bouts de t-shirt qui la recouvraient toujours, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se redresser mais au moins, elle ne semblait vraiment plus saigner...

- Petit déjeuner?

Le dernier paquet de cookies rescapé et non ouvert s'agitait sous son nez, au bout du bras d'un Hyde à peu près assis et souriant tant bien que mal. Perdu dans l'inspection de ses propres blessures, il n'avait même pas vu que son ami avait réussi à se redresser et à attraper les gâteaux.

Il sourit.

- P'tit déj' au lit... souffla-t-il avec humour et la voix d'un homme qui avait dû fumer au moins dix paquets de cigarettes par jour depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Le service est vraiment génial, dans cet hôtel...

- T'as vu? renchérit Hyde avec une certaine fierté. Par contre hum... Je crois que tu vas quand même devoir ouvrir ce truc tout seul... s'excusa-t-il avec une petite moue légèrement gênée.

- Pfff...

Ken fit une moue faussement contrariée, guindée puis, de bon coeur, attrapa le sachet de ses mains tremblantes et écorchées avant de l'ouvrir avec un peu plus de difficulté que les précédents. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir la moindre force, lever les bras le faisait souffrir... Il se sentait diminué comme rarement...

- Attends, je vais t'aider...

Hyde semblait prendre son "nouveau rôle" très à coeur finalement. Les choses s'étaient inversées maintenant et s'il souffrait toujours énormément, le chanteur se retrouvait désormais à être celui des deux le plus... _vivant_, quelque part... C'était une constatation étrange, lui qui avait presque pris l'habitude de se reposer sur Ken depuis qu'ils étaient ici... Le guitariste était responsable, il cherchait une solution et lui n'avait plus qu'à se laisser emporter par le courant... Mais maintenant, il assumait sa nouvelle tâche sans broncher. Mieux encore, ces nouvelles "responsabilités" semblaient le booster quelque part, comme un nouveau moteur, une nouvelle envie de se battre. La douleur était toujours bel et bien présente, certes, de plus en plus même à mesure que le temps passait mais quelque part, il s'y habituait presque... Et si pendant un temps il s'était presque complu dans cette souffrance, heureux d'un certain côté de voir Ken culpabiliser et de pouvoir jouer les héros en quelque sorte, le grand blessé qui souffrait courageusement en montrant qu'il était fort tout en étant terriblement faible à la fois, maintenant, tout lui semblait différent... Oh oui, c'était un rôle qui lui avait plu, tout bien réfléchit, durant un temps mais... les nuances, les faux-semblants... Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait appris à les maîtriser et aujourd'hui encore, il en jouait. Même dans ces conditions, il s'amusait avec. Et pourtant là, il ne voulait plus. Il se sentait presque l'obligation d'essayer de se montrer à la hauteur... celle de Ken qui avait été particulièrement exceptionnel... Le guitariste s'était totalement écrasé devant lui. Il avait presque renié ses principes, ce qu'il était, _pour lui_ en adoptant des codes qui n'étaient pas les siens juste pour tenter de se faire pardonner. Il avait tout fait pour lui malgré sa connerie initiale et pourtant, involontaire. Il avait lutté avec courage et il souffrait plus que lui désormais, peut-être même avait-ce été toujours le cas... Psychologiquement, Ken avait dû douiller bien plus que lui! Et maintenant, c'était à l'autre de prendre le relais, du moins, tant que son corps affaibli le lui permettrait encore...

Ce fut donc pour toutes ces raisons, et tant d'autres, qu'il aida comme il put Ken à se redresser, grimaçant presque autant que lui. Le plus grand finit totalement essoufflé, adossé tant bien que mal à la carlingue et priant pour que la Terre cesse de danser la gigue ainsi. Pourquoi tout tournait et bougeait comme ça hein?

Tout aussi épuisé, Hyde se traîna péniblement à côté de lui avant de lui redonner le paquet de cookies.

- Bon ap'. fit-il en étalant le plaid sur leurs jambes.

Pas facile avec un seul bras...

Ken, lui, sourit et pris un gâteau... qu'il amena aux lèvres du plus petit. Un peu (beaucoup) stupéfait, Hyde ouvrit la bouche par réflexe et happa la friandise sans quitter le plus grand du regard. Ken avait un sourire doux mais contrit et semblait presque un peu triste.

- Je veux pas de ta pitié. souffla le guitariste alors que l'autre mâchait.

Le plus petit manqua s'étrangler avec le gâteau pour le coup alors que Ken n'ajoutait rien et s'apprêtait à lui en donner un autre. Les yeux de Hyde étaient tout grands écarquillés et il semblait vraiment plus que perplexe, regardant l'air sombre de son ami, presque trop sérieux, avant d'avaler péniblement.

- Quoi? s'étonna-t-il quand il put de nouveau parler.

Mais qu'est-ce que Ken allait donc encore inventer pour leur pourrir l'existence hein? C'était quoi ce regard si pénétrant, cet air si sérieux...? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir!

- Te sens pas, obligé... repris le plus grand de sa voix faible. Je sais que je suis, une loque mais... je veux pas que tu ais, pitié de moi...

Parce que c'était vraiment la sensation qu'il avait. Il se sentait minable et Hyde s'occupait de lui parce qu'il avait pitié, parce qu'il ne valait plus rien et que le chanteur avait quand même une conscience, mine de rien. Seulement, aux yeux de Ken, la pitié était le sentiment le plus abjecte qui soit, surtout pour lui, si fier et presque arrogant parfois. Il n'en voulait pas... Non, ça en plus de tout le reste, il ne pourrait pas le supporter, impossible!

Hyde, lui, hallucinait totalement! Alors quoi? Ken allait lui reprocher maintenant de s'occuper de lui en plus de tout ce qui leur tombait déjà sur la gueule? Sa fierté était donc si mal placée que ça? Qu'avait-il fait de travers pour qu'il le prenne ainsi, hein? Il était donc si minable que ça... Ou alors, Ken avait définitivement pété un câble? Il lui en voulait peut-être? Ah non, c'était trop fort là!

Sentant son sang se mettre à bouillir alors qu'il était pourtant resté plus que calme depuis un bien long moment, il se força tout de même à ne pas se mettre réellement en colère. Ça n'aurait clairement servi à rien si ce n'est envenimer un peu plus la situation et probablement, le blesser encore un peu...

_Zen Hyde, zen..._

Prenant une graaaaande inspiration, il ferma les yeux une seconde en invoquant un mantra quelconque. Là, il ne fallait _surtout pas _qu'il s'énerve, ce n'était pas le moment... Maîtrisant tant bien que mal sa voix, il tenta de répondre à Ken... probablement un peu plus vertement que ce qu'il avait prévu...

- Tu te fiches de moi hein? commença-t-il. Tu joues les nounous depuis qu'on est ici et maintenant, tu me reproches de vouloir t'aider aussi?

- ... Non... souffla Ken, fatigué et se sentant totalement incompris. C'est, c'est pas ça...

- Alors quoi? ragea le plus petit qui perdait le peu de sang froid qu'il avait réussi à conserver. T'as le droit de vouloir jouer les héros mais moi, je suis forcément pas à la hauteur c'est ça?

Ken soupira lourdement. Bien, il n'avait vraiment pas été délicat sur ce coup là... Ni très diplomate... Il s'en voulait, il n'avait vraiment pas voulu énerver son ami, bien au contraire et l'ambiance qui était presque redevenue bon enfant sembla être plombée brusquement... Et une connerie de plus à rajouter à son palmarès - bien trop long d'ailleurs - une!

- Hyde... fit-il avec douceur et toute la diplomatie dont il était capable. Je... je suis responsable de tout ça tu sais et...

Il n'aimait pas la complaisance du chanteur car cela ne faisait qu'enfoncer le clou de sa culpabilité finalement. Et voir Hyde si gentil, si dévoué alors qu'il avait été si stupide, que c'était si grave... non, il n'arrivait pas à le supporter... Mais cela ne passait pas du côté du plus petit apparemment...

- Et alors? le coupa le chanteur, réellement énervé pour le coup. Je te ferais remarquer qu'on est dans la même merde et que tu peux pratiquement plus bouger alors flûte quoi! Tu peux pas juste accepter qu'on se serre un peu les coudes?

Ken ne répondit pas immédiatement, interloqué par les paroles de son ami. Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais plus que cette constatation, c'était ce qu'il lisait entre les lignes qui le bluffait totalement. Hyde... lui pardonnait? C'était bien, ça il n'était pas fou hein? Il lui pardonnait _réellement_, pour de vrai... Il ne rêvait pas... Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord, le chanteur n'agissait apparemment absolument pas par pitié, bien au contraire, mais plus par simple solidarité au fond, aussi bien pour lui-même que pour le plus grand, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait... Mais surtout, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Ça se voyait, ça se _sentait_ et ce, depuis longtemps déjà mais là... Ken le ressentait plus que jamais. Hyde avait peur... pour lui?

- Pardon... murmura-t-il penaudement en baissant la tête.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire, tout ce qui semblait bien vouloir s'échapper de sa gorge sèche et Hyde soupira en sentant sa colère s'effacer, s'envoler doucement. Ken avait l'air si mal à l'aise, si coupable... Ah non, il ne voulait plus voir cet air là sur son visage! Et puis, le voir si faible, si soumis quelque part, semblant prêt à ramper à ses pieds s'il le lui demandait, ou presque... C'était, étrangement douloureux...

- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, Ken. conclut-il dans un soupir aussi las qu'amer. Loin de là... Mais franchement, ça me fait chier de te voir dans cet état et puis bon, j'ai vraiment pas été cool avec toi depuis qu'on est ici.

- Tu as de bonnes raison de m'en vouloir aussi...

- Pas tant que ça. Tu m'as pas forcé à monter avec toi que je sache. J'étais aussi déchiré que toi et j'ai pas fait attention non plus... Seulement toi, t'as essayé de nous sortir de là au moins. T'as fait face à tes responsabilités, moi je n'ai rien fait d'autre que me plaindre et te faire la gueule...

Oui, Hyde aussi faisait son mea-culpa. Finalement des accidents, ça arrivait tous les jours et... ce qui leur était arrivé en était un, rien que ça. Ils étaient aussi coupables et responsables l'un que l'autre au fond, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence et le chanteur avouait ses tords à voix haute, les admettait enfin...

- Tu... repris Hyde. Tu voudrais pas qu'on reparte juste, sur de bonnes bases?

Il était adorable avec son petit sourire contrit. Réellement, même avec tous ses bobos et Ken se sentit presque bien. Enfin, l'abcès purulent qui les empêchait de s'entendre depuis quelques temps semblait être crevé et le guitariste se sentit plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait dû. La fatigue, sans doute... Toujours est-il qu'un poids semblait s'être envolé de sa poitrine alors qu'il réalisait enfin totalement que Hyde ne le haïssait pas, loin de là... Oui, maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir recommencer, si ce n'est comme avant, du moins, comme les amis qu'ils avaient toujours été et qu'ils seraient probablement toujours. Ensemble, ils allaient essayer de survivre...

........................................................ooooooooooooooo**O**ooooooooooooooo........................................................

_Bon bah voilà... On n'avance toujours pas mais je suppose que ceux qui en voulaient à Hyde de son caractère de cochon seront enfin rassérénés!_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dit à très vite pour la suite qui, pour le coup, marquera réellement un tournant dans cette fic mais shhh, je n'en dis pas plus!_

_Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	6. Nouveau monde

Titre: **Perdus**

Rating: **M** par prudence mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas trop sûre ^^"

Genre: je dirais bien romance mais rien n'est moins sûr alors, aventure et heu... on verra bien ^^"

Pairing: non défini pour le moment

Disclaimer: les arbres sont à moi... les personnages en revanche, pas vraiment...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Bon, à ce qu'il paraît, j'ai fait pas mal de fautes dans le chapitre précédent, je m'en excuse auprès de tous. Si j'ai un peu de courage, je le corrigerai sinon tant pis, il restera comme ça ^^"_

_Bref, je vous livre le chapitre six... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il marque vraiment un tournant dans l'histoire..._

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

Chapitre 6:** Nouveau monde:**

Une voix résonnait au lon. Très très loin dans un brouillard flou, un écho incertain et presque inaudible... Il ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait, il ne la reconnaissait pas et finalement, s'en fichait un peu... Il avait _mal_, c'était la seule sensation qu'il parvenait réellement à discerner... Sa tête était lourde, si lourde... Néanmoins, il flottait... La lumière lui brûlait les yeux, elle semblait trop vive, ou pas assez peut-être et pourtant, ses paupières restaient closes malgré sa volonté de les ouvrir... ou pas... Tout, absolument _tout_ était flou, comme s'il avait ouvert les yeux sous l'eau, tout bougeait autour de lui, beaucoup trop vite, comme accéléré et laissant simplement de vagues traînées de couleur derrière... Pourtant, il n'en voyait aucune... Il avait vraiment la sensation de flotter et s'étonna alors qu'il se sentait... bouger? Oui, peut-être... Mais tout n'était que coton, chaud et froid à la fois... C'était doux finalement, moelleux, presque confortable... Était-il enfin mort? Oui, probablement et dieu que ça faisait du bien!

Et puis... du blanc... Tout était blanc... Un blanc trop présent, trop vif, trop pur... Plus oppressant encore que le noir auquel il avait presque finit par s'habituer... C'était un blanc tellement triste... Trop lisse, uniforme et à la fois trop flou, un peu brumeux... Alors, c'était donc ça qu'il y avait, après? Cette pureté étincelante qui l'enveloppait, qui l'engloutissait... Oh bon sang, il préférait presque la vie! Lui qui pensait qu'il n'y avait rien, qu'il n'aurait plus aucune consistance, qu'il n'aurait plus mal lorsque tout serait fini et bien, il s'était apparemment lourdement trompé... Il avait encore une conscience bien trop aigüe de son corps mort qui le faisait souffrir, c'était vraiment étrange et plus que désagréable, la souffrance semblant être la seule chose concrète a laquelle il arrivait encore à se raccrocher et pourtant, il aurait préféré l'oublier... Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, prisonnier de lui-même quelque part...

Si c'était vraiment cela, la mort alors, l'au-delà lui semblait bien cruel...

Étrangement, des périodes de noir profond se mirent à succéder par intermittence à ces grandes étendues de blanc, il avait presque l'impression d'être plongé dans des rêves dont il ne retenait rien, comme si les couleurs avaient disparues. De toutes façon, même dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais réussi à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit de ces moments oniriques mais là, c'était comme s'il se trouvait entièrement plongé dans ses rêves, dans ses cauchemars où il ne se passait rien... Et pourtant, régulièrement, la lumière revenait, chaque fois un peu plus vive mais nénamoins semblant chaque fois un peu moins pure... Des ombres se dessinaient de temps à autres et de vagues nuances, presque des couleurs, apparaissaient parfois... Il apercevait quelques mouvements et se mettait à entendre de vagues sons aussi étouffés que présents. Lointains, il parvenaient pourtant parfois à percer le silence, aussi oppressant qu'apaisant...

Le coton qui l'avait englouti semblait être présent depuis une éternité, comme s'il était là depuis toujours, oubliant peu à peu ce qui avait fait sa vie. Il était prisonnier de cette étrange antichambre de la mort qui le maintenait prisonnier mais pourtant, semblait vouloir évoluer doucement au fil du temps qui s'égrainait avec une lente rapidité, ou bien une rapide lenteur, il ne savait pas très bien. Cette notion du temps qui passe lui semblait trop terre-à-terre pour pouvoir être appliquée dans ce lieu et tout lui semblait confus, comme s'il était plongé dans un épais brouillard aussi glacial que brûlant. A ses yeux, il pouvait bien s'être écoulé une véritable éternité ou quelques minutes seulement... peut-être plusieurs siècles, déjà... Au fond, quelle importance puisqu'il était condamné à rester ici pour toujours?

Néanmoins, il suivait avec un certain intérêt ces étranges évolutions, ces circonvolutions qui apparaissaient de temps à autre, de plus en plus fréquemment lui semblait-il. Et ces bruits autour de lui qu'il identifiait presque par moment sans pouvoir réellement leur coller une étiquette et puis surtout, son corps lourd dont il reprenait de plus en plus conscience... Il semblait se rematérialiser peu à peu dans tout ce coton et n'avait désormais plus qu'une idée en tête: arriver à ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait, plus que tout, explorer ce nouveau monde qui l'accueillait pour sa future éternité et peut-être même, chercher son ami qui avait du le suivre dans l'au-delà. Car il était sûr que quoi qu'il se soit passé, ils n'avaient pu être séparés...

Alors, inlassablement, péniblement, il rassemblait ses maigres forces, celles que ce monde daignait lui rendre peu à peu et tentait de retrouver une vague emprise sur son corps, aussi immatériel devait-il être désormais. Il voulait à tout prix sortir de cette bienfaisante mais cruelle léthargie qui n'avait que trop duré à son goût et l'ennuyait profondément désormais. Ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était découvrir le monde, explorer ce nouveau lieu dont, finalement, il ne savait encore trop rien mais qui serait sa dernière demeure, pour toujours...

- Kitamura-san? Kitamura-san, vous m'entendez?

Un voix... si lointaine, si faible, fragile comme la flamme d'une bougie... Elle semblait féminine, légère, aérienne... Kitamura? Est-ce que c'était lui? Oui... Il croyait bien alors... On l'appelait? Allait-on enfin le guider un peu? Était-ce un ange qui venait lui prendre la main et lui faire découvrir tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore?

- Kitamura-san...

Douce, la voix était si douce... Du velours, apaisant et qui lui donnait terriblement envie de la suivre, de savoir à qui elle appartenait. Les questions se bousculaient inlassablement et l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'un ange revint un peu plus fortement. Mais non, c'était ridicule... Maintenant qu'il arrivait presque à se souvenir et à retrouver ce qui avait été sa vie... c'était impossible... Car s'il était bel et bien mort alors, Hyde aussi devait l'être et maintenant qu'il se détachait du coton alors, il savait que le paradis lui était interdit. Par sa faute, un autre homme avait perdu la vie... il était impardonnable...

Alors, finalement, voulait-il réellement découvrir ce nouveau monde maintenant que cette évidence s'imposait à lui? Était-ce l'enfer qui allait se déployer autour de lui s'il parvenait enfin à ouvrir les yeux? Serait-ce donc pour cela que la voix l'appelait inlassablement et semblait de plus en plus se rapprocher de lui? Allait-il finalement être englouti par les ténèbres alors qu'il n'avait l'impression que tout n'était que lumière autour de lui? Un démon à la voix douce... Oui, c'était possible finalement. Le diable jouait souvent vicieusement avec ses proies non? L'induire en erreur ainsi pour l'attirer dans les méandres de la souffrance, là où était sa place...

S'il avait peur, un peu, il se rendait aussi compte que finalement, tout cela lui importait bien peu... S'il était coincé ici alors, qu'il le découvre un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard n'y changerait pas grand chose au fond... Et puis, il avait toujours été curieux...

Alors, de nouveau, il rassembla toute sa volonté, toutes ses forces qui semblaient le fuir et la voix si douce se fit un peu plus présente encore... Les ombres revenaient, plus nombreuses que jamais et se dessinaient peu à peu dans une lumière qu'il voyait légèrement rosée désormais... Elle filtrait faiblement sous ses paupières closes, faisant ressortir tous ces petits vaisseaux sanguins qui les irriguaient. Sa cornée semblait le brûler, apparemment plus réellement habituée à la luminosité ambiante. Ça faisait mal, en total contradiction avec ce qu'il sentait sous son corps... Quelque chose de mou, de confortable et il y avait une tendre chaleur qui l'enveloppait....

Un lit?

Une couverture?

Mais... était-il réellement mort?

- Kitamura-san?

Probablement fut-ce le plus gros effort qu'il eut jamais à fournir mais il y arriva, il parvint à battre faiblement des paupières. C'était difficile, tellement difficile, comme si des poids de plusieurs tonnes s'étaient accrochés à ces cils mais il y arriva tout de même... Sa vue était terriblement floue et à travers les fentes de ses paupières faiblement entrouvertes, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer grand chose... Pourtant, bien assez pour faire une simple constatation: ni le paradis, ni l'enfer ne pouvaient ressembler à ça...

Les choses avaient du mal, beaucoup de mal à se remettre en place, les contours étaient encore totalement incertains mais sa soif de curiosité l'emportait... Mais bientôt, son exploration de ce qu'il pensait être un "nouveau monde" fut interrompue par l'apparition soudaine d'un visage. Celui d'une femme, une jolie femme assez jeune et surtout, souriante...

- Bonjour! fit-elle joyeusement.

La voix... Alors, c'était donc elle?

Péniblement, il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour tenter de lui répondre mais aucun son ne daigna en sortir. Sa gorge était atrocement sèche et il avait encore du mal à faire le point... Le visage de la demoiselle, néanmoins, était enfin net et il se sentit bêtement rassuré, sans réellement trop savoir pourquoi. Elle... Elle semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait ici et puis, son sourire était si rassurant... Elle devait avoir l'habitude...

- Je vais chercher le docteur. fit-elle de sa voix beaucoup plus - trop? - réelle désormais. Ne bougez pas d'accord?

Et avant même qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce que penser à la retenir, elle s'était déjà éclipsée, le laissant seul avec ses questions. Le docteur? Ken cogita de plus belle - vraiment pas facile - et arriva en peu de temps à la conclusion la plus simple, la plus logique: il devait être dans un hôpital. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y voyait un peu plus clair, l'espace autour de lui ressemblait fort à une chambre. Immaculée, aseptisée... Arf, il n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre d'ambiance, ça le déprimait et puis, les hôpitaux lui avaient toujours filé la nausée. D'ailleurs, l'odeur qui commençait à lui monter aux narines n'était pas loin de le rendre malade, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà...

Fatigué, il ferma un instant les yeux, pas encore réellement habitué à toute cette luminosité. Il soupira. A l'hôpital, il était à l'hôpital... Il était _vivant_...

Un bref sentiment de plénitude totale le prit l'espace d'une seconde. Il se sentait si confortable alors qu'il ne se rappelait que trop bien la sensation de la dureté du coffre sous lui, le froid ambiant, la douleur... Désormais, il savourait avec un bonheur sans nom le moelleux du lit pourtant pas génial dans lequel il était installé, la chaleur des draps autour de lui, les médicaments qui devaient endormir sa souffrance et le faisaient flotter un peu... Dieu qu'il était bien! Mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été malgré ses bobos, malgré sa solitude et sa tête qui tournait. Oui, il était bien... et pourtant, il semblait lui manquer encore une chose, rien qu'une... Hyde... Sa présence après tout ce temps passé ensemble, si étroitement liés l'un à l'autre, semblait lui manquer étrangement, lui qui s'était si désespérément accroché à lui durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient pu passer dans la forêt...

_Hyde_...

Hyde lui manquait plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Tout seul dans cette chambre malgré le bien-être incroyable qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'être enfin de retour dans le monde moderne, dans le monde des vivants et bien... il lui manquait tout de même sa petite peluche, son compagnon d'infortune qui durant quelques jours, était devenu son unique univers, sa seule vraie raison de s'accrocher, lui qui s'était rendu compte que finalement, il n'avait rien... Et pour cela, il lui serait à jamais reconnaissant. Ça, et tout le reste... le fait que malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Hyde lui avait_ pardonné_...

- Hyde...

Ah tiens, il semblerait que finalement un son puisse tout de même réussir à s'échapper de sa gorge. Un mot, en l'occurrence, un nom... et pas n'importe lequel...

- Kitamura-san...

Ken tressaillit. La voix qui venait de prononcer son nom n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec celle de la jeune femme qu'il avait identifié comme étant probablement une infirmière. Non, cette fois, il s'agissait d'un homme à la voix grave, virile et un peu rauque... Le guitariste tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Le médecin avait lu son nom comme cela, semblant regarder ce qui devait être son dossier et Ken fut frappé par une question qu'il ne s'était même pas encore posée: avait-il quelque chose de grave? Oh certes, il savait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement en forme et ses derniers souvenirs assez confus n'étaient pas vraiment très agréables... Son corps était en miette, salement amoché même et quand il y songeait, ce devait vraiment être un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie...

L'homme, lui, se rapprocha du lit de son patient en souriant ce qui fit ressortir quelques unes de ses petites rides. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années environ et ses cheveux grisonnaient un peu. Son air était assez sévère mais son regard était clairement celui de quelqu'un qui aboyait plus qu'il ne mordait. Un peu comme celui de Tetsu lorsqu'il se mettait en colère... Ken espérait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, inquiet finalement pour sa santé, ce qui était plutôt logique tout compte fait...

- Vous l'avez échappé belle. fit-il de but en blanc sans même prendre la peine de se présenter. Nous sommes vraiment heureux de vous voir enfin réveillé.

- Hyde...

Le seul mot qui parvenait à franchir ses lèvres s'était de nouveau échappé, comme s'il était un peu obsédé par son ami. Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas, finalement... Il voulait vraiment savoir... Savoir si le miracle n'avait eu lieu que pour lui où s'il devait garder espoir concernant le petit chanteur... Le docteur fronça les sourcils.

- Vous parlez de votre ami? s'interrogea-t-il en parcourant de nouveau dans ses papiers. Monsieur... Takarai Hideto-san c'est cela?

Ken acquiesça faiblement, plus inquiet pour son compagnon d'infortune que pour lui-même finalement.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de son dossier, il est dans un autre service. expliqua-t-il. Mais je crois savoir qu'il va bien, mieux que vous d'ailleurs à ce que j'en sais si cela peut vous rassurer.

Ken poussa un faible soupir qui aurait été énorme s'il en avait eu la force tant il se sentait soulagé. Un poids s'envolait de sa poitrine et il se sentit un peu plus léger... Hyde était _en vie_, c'était vraiment tout ce qui comptait...

Perdu dans son soulagement et se sentant un peu étrange car la culpabilité semblait, elle, refuser de le quitter malgré tout, il n'entendit pas vraiment le début de ce que lui disait celui qui se présenta enfin comme étant le Docteur Hachiko et qui commençait à lui parler de son propre état de santé:

- ... mais l'hémorragie a pu être maîtrisée. Vous avez eu de la chance, le rein n'a pas été touché. L'opération s'est bien passée, nous avons pu enlever tous les tissus nécrosés, l'infection n'a pas eu le temps de se propager. Il va falloir vous reposer et reprendre des forces mais vous devriez probablement pouvoir sortir avant la fin du mois je pense...

Ken n'écoutait déjà plus vraiment. Trop d'informations à la fois pour sa pauvre petite cervelle mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'au fond, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi léger... Il était vivant, Hyde aussi. Ils s'en étaient sortis et jamais la vie ne lui avait parue aussi belle. Alors que dans ses derniers souvenirs il agonisait presque, là, on lui donnait déjà une date de sortie ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait, l'espoir n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être et pourtant, il était plus présent que jamais... Bientôt, il pourrait reprendre sa vie et désormais, il la savourerait comme il se doit...

........................................................ooooooooooooooo**O**ooooooooooooooo........................................................

_Et bien voilà! Ils s'en sont sortis! Youpi!_

_Hum, pardon..._

_Bref, finalement je ne suis pas si sadique que ça, j'ai sérieusement pensé à sombrer dans la death-fic à un moment mais voilà, ils sont vivants pour le moment! (oui oui, "pour le moment" héhé)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	7. Adrénaline

Titre: **Perdus**

Rating: **M** par prudence mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas trop sûre ^^"

Genre: je dirais bien romance mais rien n'est moins sûr alors, aventure et heu... on verra bien ^^"

Pairing: non défini pour le moment

Disclaimer: les arbres sont à moi... les personnages en revanche, pas vraiment...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Et oui, moi qui avais adopté un rythme de publication plutôt régulier... malheureusement, j'ai été absente un bout de temps là!_

_Bref, j'en suis totalement désolée mais je vais m'expliquer rapidement:_

_Premièrement, je n'ai pas eu énormément de temps pour moi ces dernières semaines... Et deuxièmement, j'avais perdu ma fic, enfin mes feuilles manuscrites donc impossible de la continuer ou simplement de taper ce qui avait déjà été écrit..._

_Mais maintenant que j'ai de nouveau un emploie du temps un peu plus stable et surtout que j'ai enfin (miracle!) retrouvé ma fic, je vais pouvoir tenter de reprendre une publication plus régulière!_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture et merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent!_

Chapitre 7:** Adrénaline:**

- Ken-chan?

Le guitariste s'était presque endormit et somnolait vaguement lorsqu'on l'appela aussi tressaillit-il assez fortement, "réveillé" presque brutalement par une voix pourtant douce, assez inquiète aussi mais plutôt délicate finalement. Quelqu'un qui ne voulait visiblement nullement l'effrayer ou le brusquer en quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui mais, perdu dans ses pensées, plongé dans sa fatigue et du coup, pas vraiment alerté vu la discrétion employée, Ken n'avait pas vu la porte s'ouvrir ni les deux hommes qui venaient de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Lentement, las et encore quelque peu endolorit, il tourna la tête et finalement, une fois sa légère stupeur passée, sourit doucement du moins, tant qu'il le pouvait.

- Salut les gars...

Sa voix, aussi légère qu'un faible murmure, était encore un peu éraillée, fatiguée mais c'était tout de même bien la sienne, comme une preuve qu'il était bel et bien là, vivant et Tetsu ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement en le détaillant. Son regard était un peu éteint, mais pas mort... son corps semblait fatigué mais finalement entier, quasiment intact... Son visage était blême mais il restait le même, au fond... Bon sang, après tout ce temps, toute cette inquiétude, Ken était enfin revenu parmi eux, _réellement_!

A granges enjambées, presque impatient désormais, fébrile, le bassiste se rapprocha du lit où reposait son ami, le coeur au bord des lèvres et... s'arrêta net. La peur qui s'effaçait, l'adrénaline qui montait, la réalisation que cette situation lui apportait, le voir réveillé et hors de danger... Tout se mélangeait confusément et le soulagement fit place à un tout autre sentiment en une seconde seulement... Son visage perdit quasi instantanément son sourire pourtant joyeux et bienveillant qui était venu l'orner peu de temps avant, son regard réconfortant se faisant soudainement dur, ses sourcils se fronçant... et Ken déglutit péniblement. Il la connaissait bien, cette expression, depuis des années et des années: il allait se faire passer un savon. Aucun échappatoire possible, il le lisait au fond du regard de son ami de presque toujours. En même temps, il l'avait bien mérité non?

- Tu es un imbécile. lâcha Tetsu sans même élever la voix - et c'était peut-être ce qui était le plus impressionnant finalement.

- Je sais.

Oui. Oui il le savait. Il ne le savait que trop bien, il n'avait eu que trop de temps pour enfin se rendre compte de cette évidence qu'il avait toujours plus ou moins ignoré durant sa vie, tout en en étant vaguement conscient quelque part. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette forêt, dans cette nature presque trop vrai, lorsqu'il avait compris, réalisé à quel point il avait été stupide, à quel point lorsqu'on le traitait d'idiot, cela avait pu être justifié... A quel point il était con, tout simplement, il ne voyait même pas d'autre terme envisageable... Et ici, depuis son réveil, il avait pu continuer à réfléchir, réaliser la chance presque insolente qu'il avait d'être encore en vie, d'être là, entier et de pouvoir constater ses erreurs et tenter de ne plus les refaire...

Tetsu avait, comme presque toujours, totalement raison. Il était un vrai imbécile et finalement, il se demandait presque comment le bassiste pouvait bien avoir envie de lui adresser la parole...

- Vous auriez pu vous tuer. continua le leader de sa voix toujours glaciale ment neutre.

- Je sais.

- Tu te rends compte qu'un gosse de quinze ans n'aurait pas fait ça?

- Oui.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?

- ... Non...

Certes, il avait parfaitement conscience de tout cela... Bien trop même... Au fond, si Hyde lui avait pardonné, lui même n'y arrivait définitivement pas... Mais pour le coup, Tetsu avait commis une légère erreur... Non, ce n'était absolument pas tout ce qu'il avait à dire... Il y avait encore quelque chose de terriblement important qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'énoncer...

Alors, il planta son regard dans les yeux du bassiste qui se sentit presque frissonner tant les émotions qui semblaient se bousculer au fond de ses prunelles étaient poignantes... et presque nouvelles quelque part. Jamais il n'avait vu Ken avec un tel regard...

- Je suis désolé.

Le bassiste sembla un instant désarçonné par le ton de son ami, presque semblable à celui qu'il avait lui-même employé finalement mais avec un petit quelque chose de brisé en plus... Ken ne cherchait apparemment même pas à se justifier ou bien à fuir d'une quelconque façon, d'une pirouette dont il avait le secret comme il en avait l'habitue quand Tetsu lui balançait une vérité incontestable à la figure et qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre - question de fierté - ... Plus fort encore, il s'excusait avec une simplicité presque effrayante et une profonde sincérité, il le voyait bien, lui faisant perdre toute envie de le sermonner jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et admette ses tords. Ça n'avait définitivement plus aucun intérêt puisque Ken semblait finalement se fustiger tout seul et Tetsu se retrouva presque choqué par la lueur de détresse désespérée qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il se demandait finalement s'il avait vraiment retrouvé son ami... Où était donc passé le défis, son air de supériorité absolue et surtout, _surtout_! son sourire?

- Tetsu. intervint Yukki en posant une main ferme sur son épaule. Ils sont tirés d'affaire... laisse tomber...

C'était bien le batteur ça, vouloir apaiser, tasser les choses mais surtout, savoir quand les limites risquaient d'être dépassées et intervenir s'il le jugeait utile (ce qui était finalement assez rare). Mais les choses avaient finalement été dites non? Tetsu avait eu peur et besoin de parler, de faire ses reproches mais maintenant? Pourquoi continuer encore alors que le pauvre guitariste semblait déjà bien misérable, au fond? Ce n'était pas de la pitié qui brillait dans les yeux de Yukki mais peut-être que quelque part, il s'en rapprochait, un peu...

Ken, lui, lui lança un regard à la fois surpris et plein de gratitude alors que le bassiste restait muet un instant, presque choqué avant de sourire avec émotion. Il avait toujours été sensible mine de rien - même un peu trop d'après Ken qui se fichait allègrement de lui dès qu'il le pouvait - et sa colère froide et sourde qui avait remplacé en un instant la peur peu avant s'effaça pour laisser le soulagement l'envahir enfin totalement à un point tel qu'il en avait les yeux humides... Sûr que Ken allait encore se foutre de lui en voyant cela! Mais tant pis, au fond... il en avait presque envie...

- Si tu savais... murmura le leader d'une voix légèrement étranglée. Comme on a eu peur...

- Je suis désolé. répéta Ken piteusement mais Tetsu ne semblait pas vraiment écouter, comme s'il avait juste besoin de raconter.

- Vous n'êtes jamais revenues... Et on n'arrivait pas à vous joindre et puis... On vous a cherché tu sais? Partout, on vous a cherché... Personne ne savait où vous pouviez être et...

Il s'interrompit, sa voix ne semblant plus pouvoir suivre alors qu'il plongeait dans des souvenirs aussi proches que douloureux, l'angoisse encore présente dans sa voix et tout son être finalement, s'il on en jugeait par ses mains qui tremblaient un peu... Yukki pressa un peu plus fort sur son épaule comme pour le soutenir, le visage grave. Ken, lui, se mordait les lèvres en culpabilisant de nouveau avec force. Il avait finalement l'impression d'avoir blessé à peu près tous ceux à qui il tenait réellement...

Néanmoins, en dehors de tous ses sentiments (et ressentiments), plusieurs interrogations pointaient, plusieurs choses l'intriguaient... Si, comme il 'lavait pensé - et Tetsu venait de le lui confirmer finalement - personne n'avait pu savoir où ils se trouvaient, comment avaient-on pu les retrouver et les amener ici?

Hésitant, il garda sa question pour lui un bon moment alors qu'un silence troublant planait dans la pièce. Un mélange de reste d'angoisse, de soulagement, de peur, de malaise, de bonheur, de culpabilité et de tas d'autres choses encore, des non-dits et des explications qui viendraient sans-doute plus tard... ou peut-être pas... Ken n'osait qu'à peine regarder ses amis qui l'observaient presque tendrement, surtout pour Tetsu, et eux ne savaient trop que dire ou ajouter.

Et puis, dans un élan aussi soudain que touchant, le bassiste pris sa main entre les siennes et la serra fort,fort...

- Que... que s'est-il passé? osa finalement demander Ken, troublé.

- Vous avez eu un accident.

Ken eu un peu de mal à retenir un petit rire amusé alors que Yukki, lui, n'y arrivait apparemment pas mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se moquer. Mais pourtant, cette constatation semblait si évidente que l'énoncer ainsi, l'avancer comme une "réponse" en quelque sorte semblait presque ridicule...

Tetsu avait l'air totalement bouleversé et cela lui faisait réellement mal au coeur surtout qu'il s'en savait la cause et puis, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais pu supporter de le voir triste...

- Je sais. souffla Ken posément d'une voix qu'il arrivait étrangement à contrôler, tout comme ses émotions quelque part. Mais je veux dire... Comment, comment nous avez-vous trouvez? Et puis, on est resté combien de temps... là-bas...?

- Un peu plus de cinq jours... souffla Tetsu dont le regard se voila alors qu'il semblait replonger dans de douloureux souvenirs. Ce sont des randonneurs qui vous ont retrouvé, par pur hasard...

Cinq jours... En y réfléchissant bien, en se concentrant, Ken n'arrivait finalement qu'à se souvenir de trois ou quatre, pas vraiment plus... Il s'était endormit un soir et ensuite, c'était ici qu'il s'était réveillé... Ces quelques jours lui avaient semblé durer une éternité...

- Et... je suis ici, depuis longtemps?

Tetsu soupira.

- Bientôt trois jours...

Trois jours? Il avait dormi plusieurs journées d'affilé alors et il lui avait fallut un sacré bout de temps pour revenir à la vie, d'une certaine façon... Et Hyde? Lui, avait-il pu revoir la lumière du jours avant lui? Comment avait-il bien pu vivre ses quelques jours? Quelque part, il se demandait presque pourquoi il n'était pas là, présent avec Tetsu et Yukki, comme s'il en manquait définitivement un et qu'il avait besoin de sa présence pour retrouver un peu de courage et continuer à se battre, pour se sentir mieux... Mais il chassa bien vite ces questionnements-ci de sa tête, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment et puis, c'était terriblement égoïste. Hyde n'avait probablement aucune envie de le revoir et devait avoir bien autre chose à faire que de s'intéresser à son état...

- Tu sais. repris Tetsu en sortant Ken de ses pensées. Quand ils vous ont retrouvé, vous étiez tous les deux inconscients et... je crois qu'ils vous ont cru morts... Hyde... Hyde s'est réveillé quelques heures après son arrivée à l'hôpital mais toi, ils ont dû t'opérer... Tu avais perdu, beaucoup de sang et... Ils avaient peur que tu ne te réveilles pas...

La voix de Tetsu était totalement tremblante et Ken commençait tout juste à réellement entrevoir ce qu'il avait pu leur infliger. Et puis, il avait finalement répondu à quelques unes de ses interrogations aussi...

Sa main, toujours prisonnières de celles du bassiste, commençait à lui faire mal tant celui-ci la serrait désormais mais il ne broncha pas, compréhensif et totalement mortifié. Et le visage grave de Yukki, juste derrière, n'arrangeait clairement pas les choses.

Il soupira.

- Je suis désolé. répéta-t-il encore une fois.

Il ne semblait n'avoir plus que ces mots à la bouche et à l'esprit, incapable de dire autre chose finalement alors que la culpabilité s'accumulait encore un peu plus, elle qui en semblait ne jamais l'avoir quitté. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre? Même si, il en était conscient, jamais il ne pourrait être réellement pardonné pour tout ça, s'excuser semblait être la moindre des choses tout de même...

- On t'en veux pas. le rassura Tetsu avec un mince sourire.

Pourtant, il était tout de même terriblement étonné par le comportement et les paroles de son ami... Aurait-il enfin pris conscience de certaines choses? Les problèmes, les réflexions trop poussées et les responsabilités avaient toujours semblé ne faire qu'effleurer Ken, glisser sur lui comme une goutte d'huile sur une vitre et ne jamais l'atteindre... Là... Là, il ne le reconnaissait presque pas...

- Personne ne t'en veux. appuya-t-il.

- Vous devriez...

Un simple murmure...

Culpabilité, culpabilité, culpabilité, martelait une petite voix agaçante dans sa tête.

- Pourquoi? questionna soudainement Yukki. Vous allez bien... C'est du passé maintenant non?

Son intervention surpris les deux autres mais le batteur dégageait une aura étrange qui ne permis à aucun de répondre. Il semblait presque exiger d'être écouté; il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui...

- Ken... repris Yukki d'une voix ferme. Hyde nous a dit, que tu t'en étais voulu,beaucoup et qu'il n'avait clairement pas été cool avec toi... On sait tous que tu as fait une connerie qui aurait pu vous coûter la vie mais, Tet-chan a raison, personne ne t'en veux alors ne va pas nous faire une crise existentielle ok? Nous, tout ce qu'on veut maintenant, c'est te voir guérir, sortir d'ici, et vite! Et puis surtout, oublier tout ça...

Si Yukki ne parlait habituellement que très peu, le monologue qu'il venait d'effectuer avait été plutôt impressionnant et laissa les deux autres un peu bêtes, à deux doigts de gober des mouches et aucun ne se sentit capable de répondre quoi que ce soit sur l'instant. Ken ne savait que dire, que penser alors qu'il intégrait lentement les paroles de son ami... Alors comme ça, Hyde leur avait vraiment tout dit? Non, impossible... Si c'était vraiment le cas, ils ne devraient pas se monter aussi gentils, aussi conciliants avec lui... Il était responsable bon sang! Res-pon-sa-ble! Merde quoi!

Ou bien... peut-être avaient-ils pitié de lui? Cela expliquerait bien des choses mais... non, ils n'en n'avaient pas l'air et cela le troublait au plus haut point car il ne comprenait réellement pas leur comportement mais probablement était-il encore un peu trop confus pour analyser les choses de façon plus ou moins rationnelle et logique. De toutes façons, ça n'avait jamais vraiment été son fort après tout...

- Je, je crois que tout est dit. balbutia finalement Tetsu en redescendant finalement sur Terre après quelques instants. Yukki a parfaitement raison. On a juste hâte de te voir sortir et qu'on puisse oublier toute cette histoire.

Oublier?

Ken savait pertinemment qu'ils en seraient tous incapables, lui le premier! Mais, si les autres arriveraient peut-être à faire abstraction de certaines choses, à faire semblant... lui ne pourrait pas. C'était impossible. Plus jamais il ne serait capable de voir les choses comme avant et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé... Il avait - enfin - pris conscience de bien trop de choses pour ne pas au moins tenter de changer... même s'il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable finalement...

- Et Hyde? demanda-t-il enfin, la question lui brûlant les lèvres depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant et puis, il préférait changer de sujet aussi rapidement que possible.

- Il se remet. lui répondit le bassiste sans chercher plus loin. On essayera de voit s'il peut te rendre visite.

- Non, c'est pas la peine. répondit Ken avec peut-être un peu trop d'empressement. Que... qu'il se repose, ça sert à rien.

Et puis surtout, il n'avait pas envie de les voir au fond. Oui bien, un peu trop? Il en crevait d'envie mais il ne voulait pas... Il... Il ne savait plus trop... Hyde lui manquait, horriblement mais, d'un autre côté... Maintenant qu'ils s'en étaient réellement sortis et que plus aucun des deux n'était en danger de mort, comment le chanteur allait-il réagir? Et surtout lui accorderait-il encore une fois son pardon? Avec sincérité? Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit l'idée que, quelque part, Hyde l'avait plus ou moins absout par pitié finalement. Ou par nécessité peut-être. Par peur de se retrouver seul ou qu'en savait-il encore? Mais la simple idée de revoir le petit chanteur et de lire de la colère, de la déception ou bien du dégoût dans ses yeux... Non, non... c'était au-dessus de ses forces pour le moment! Malgré son envie quasi viscérale de le revoir et de le serrer dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien en vie, il avait encore bien trop peur de lui-même pour y arriver...

- C'est vrai qu'il doit se reposer mais... tu es sûr? s'enquit Tetsu, un peu étonné par l'empressement avec lequel Ken avait refusé la proposition. Je suis que lui crève clairement d'envie de te voir...

Probablement pour me balancer mes quatre vérités à la gueule... et il aurait bien raison...

- Je... je préfère qu'il prenne soin de lui. tenta Ken. Il vaut mieux qu'il se remette sur pieds plutôt que de courir les couloirs pour me voir. Ça ne servirait pas à grand chose de toutes façons surtout s'il doit se reposer. Autant qu'il ne se fatigue pas.

Oui, voilà, c'était une bonne excuse pour retarder encore un peu une rencontre qui serait probablement inévitable... Et puis au fond, il pensait vraiment ses paroles. A quoi bon épuiser bêtement Hyde? N'avait-il pas déjà bien assez souffert par sa faute?

- Wouah... s'émerveilla presque Yukki, abasourdit par un tel discourt de la part du guitariste. La vache! Hyde avait raison alors, tu t'es transformé en Tetsu!

Ledit Tetsu s'étouffa à moitié alors que Ken le regardait de façon totalement interloquée et ne comprenant apparemment pas grand chose à cette remarque.

- Hein?

- Une vraie maman-poule! continua presque joyeusement le batteur. Ça change!

- C'est vrai que c'est mignon... acquiesça Tetsu avec un petit sourire.

- Mais... mais...

Hyde lui avait bien reproché ça déjà et malgré le sourire de ses amis, il se sentait terriblement mal, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils éclatèrent de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Non mais en plus, il se fichaient de lui maintenant!

- Tu verrais ta tête! s'esclaffa le batteur qui n'en pouvait plus - mais après tout, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas rit vu les évènements?

- La comparaison est si horrible que ça? bouda malicieusement Tetsu.

- Hein? Heu... mais, mais non enfin je... Mais je serais jamais comme Tet-chan! s'exclama le guitariste.

- C'est ça, dis que je suis un mauvais exemple tant que tu y es!

- Non! Non, c'est pas ça...

Les deux autres éclatèrent de nouveau de rire mais Ken avait plutôt l'air abattu pour le coup... Il avait presque envie de pleurer.

Ils en comprenaient décidément pas... Jamais, _jamais_ il ne pourrait prétendre être aussi bon que Tetsu! Jamais il ne vaudrait quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que lui, d'aussi doux, calme, intelligent, mâture... c'était impossible et encore une fois, il ne l'avait que trop prouvé dans sa dernière connerie. Par rapport à eux, il ne valait rien...

**...ooOoo...**

_Bon et bien voilà, nous y sommes arrivés!_

_Pas fâchée d'avoir finit de taper tout ça moi!_

_Bref, j'espère que cela vous aura plu et je vous dis à très vite (du moins je vais essayer) pour la suite!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	8. Débarquement

Titre: **Perdus**

Rating: **M** par prudence mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas trop sûre ^^"

Genre: je dirais bien romance mais rien n'est moins sûr alors, aventure et heu... on verra bien ^^"

Pairing: non défini pour le moment

Disclaimer: les arbres sont à moi... les personnages en revanche, pas vraiment... Quoi que, y en a un de-ci de-là qui est à moa! Niark niark niark!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Nyup les gens!  
Et non vous ne rêvez pas! Voici __enfin__ la suite de cette fic! Alleluia me direz-vous (comment ça "ou pas" ?). Hum... J'avoue que j'avais un peu zappé les fics ces derniers mois... Pardon pardon pardoooooooooooooooon! Mais je fais actuellement tout pour reprendre, du moins sur papier. Parce que bon, mon PC a rendu l'âme et que je n'ai plus de connexion internet... Donc, c'est un chouilla compliqué de publier malgré l'avance que j'ai réussi à reprendre dans mes écrits.  
Je tiens à dire aussi que et bien, étant désormais une future maman, j'avoue que je suis un peu préoccupée par d'autres choses également mais je vais essayer de faire en sorte que vous puissiez avoir des updates, si ce n'est souvent, du moins, un minimum régulières.  
Bref, j'arrête ici avec mon blabla, ma vie ne vous intéresse en rien et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira toujours autant!  
Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 8:** Débarquement:**

Le silence lui sembait être retombé bien brutallement. L'heure des visites était désormais passée depuis bien longtemps, Tetsu et Yukihiro avaient dû s'éclipser... Et lui se sentait atrocement seul maintenant.  
Malgré les exhortations des infirmières, il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à toucher à son dîner, très loin d'être gastronomique de toutes façons, et ne parvenait actuellement qu'à se perdre un peu plus dans les méandres de ses pensées. Pourtant, pour la plupart, elles étaient sacrément jolies les infirmières mais étrangement, elles ne l'intéressaient absolument pas. "Etrangement" car Ken avait toujours été le premier à courir après les jupons de toutes sortes, qu'il soit réellement intéressé ou pas. Plutôt pas d'ailleurs, il avait tendance à clairement perdre ses moyens et sa tchatche légendaire quand la fille lui plaisait réellement. Mais pourtant, il aurait habituellement lancé une pique ou deux, quelques mots parfois peu intelligents mais qui faisaient son charme alors, pourquoi cette fois ne tentait-il rien? Il était pourtant dans une position rêvée en quelque sorte, visiblement vulnérable, prêt à se faire chouchouter... Mais peut-être était-ce là le problème finalement... Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se trouvait cloué dans un lit d'hôpital pour quelque chose de réellement grave, le médecin qui était venu lui rendre vistite quelques instants auparavant le lui avait bien rappelé. C'était presque un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie aujourd'hui... Et ça faisait bizarre...

Il soupira.

Tout cela n'allait-il donc jamais finir par s'arrêter? Cette peur, cette culpabilité anxieuse et sourde qui lui rongeaient les entrailles... Il en avait presque physiquement mal quand il y pensait. Ou bien était-ce les antalgiques qui ne faisaient plus vraiment effet, peut-être? Il ne savait pas trop et ne cherchait pas à savoir, la question semblait dénuée de tout intérêt au fond. Après tout, s'il souffrait, de quelque façon que ce soit et bien, c'était bien fait pour lui, il l'avait clairement plus que mérité! Tout ce qu'il avait fait, toute la douleur qu'il avait infligé à ceux qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, il en était clairement conscient aujourd'hui... Ce n'était finalement qu'une maigre pénitence non? Franchement, plus il y pensait, et plus il se demandait pouruqoi il était encore vivant aujourd'hui. Il ne devrait pas respirer cet air qui pourrait servir à quelqu'un d'autre, il ne méritait pas toute cette attention... Non, aujourd'hui, il ne devrait plus exister, ce serait probablement le mieux pour tout le monde...

Tout semblait se mélanger et les évènements repassaient en boucle dans son pauvre esprit torturé. Le réveil après l'accident... _Hyde... _Hyde qui semblait, mort... Hyde qui souffrait, par sa faute... Hyde qui lui en voulait, à juste titre d'ailleurs... La culpabilité, l'espoir vain et puis, la douleur, le néant... Et maintenant.

Désormais, il se sentait bêtement plus seul et abandonné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et, même s'il avait laissé la lumière encore allumée dans sa petite chambre un peu trop blanche à son goût, il avait l'impression que la nuit avait pénétré dans la pièce, que les ténèbres de la forêt l'entouraient toujours, l'engloutissaient totalement... C'était... C'était comme si jamais il ne pourrait réellement retrouver un jour la lumière... Et de tout ce qui l'effrayait aujourd'hui, c'était probablement ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il était vivant, mais plongé dans un monde tellement sombre... Probablement était-ce sa punition, quelque part mais, même s'il pensait l'avoir méritée, il la trouvait bien cruelle... Vivre dans un univers qui semblait atrophié, aux couleurs fades comme de la craie diluée par une pluie de tempête... Valait-il réellement le coup de survivre dans pareil monde? Il ne souhaitait pas à son pire ennemi de tomber là-dedans.  
Enfin, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il n'avait décemment pas le droit de demander de l'aide, il le savait mais pourtant, il était tout de même parfaitement conscient du fait que seul, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Le voulait-il réellement d'ailleurs? C'était là une autre question mais les faits étaient bien là. Si un jour il pouvait espérer se sortir de cet atroce vie sans couleurs, ce ne pourrait être que grâce à une main tendue... Seulement, Hyde devait enfin être revenu à la raison et le détester maintenant, Tetsu s'était bien assez pris la tête comme ça - et continuait très probablement à le faire - quant à Yukki, comme les autres, il ne méritait pas d'être mêlé à tout ça plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà été. Et puis, sa famille... Pour ce qu'il en avait... D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient même pas là, cela voulait bien tout dire. Il ne comptait pas à leurs yeux et c'était réciproque. Seul le groupe était sa famille et il ne voulait pas les décevoir une fois de plus.

La situation lui semblait inextricable...

Seulement, il n'eut finalement pas l'occasion de s'apitoyer encore plus sur son sort car la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors aussi soudainement que brusquement, le faisant tressaillir et tourner la tête un peu trop violemment pour ses cervicales encore endolories. Hyde venait d'apparaître devant lui, sans même un seul coup frappé à la porte pour s'annoncer. Ken en resta muet de stupeur un long moment, comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter, plus que surpris mais il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête au pieds, sans un mot. Il se sentit alors encore plus mal, la boule de sa culpabilité semblant s'élargir encore un peu plus dans son ventre qui allait finir par exploser à ce rythme. Le petit chanteur se tenait là, debout, mais visiblement avec peine et semblait ridiculement petit et fragile dans l'affreux pyjama de l'hôpital, trois fois trop grand pour lui. Sous sa chemise ouverte s'affichient de lourds bandages et son bras gauche, platré, était maintenu en écharpe. Mais le plus frappant était sans doute son visage, son si beau visage... Sa lèvre était encore bien enflée et il arborait un joli pansement sur le front. Mais surtout, il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas l'air content. Pas du tout! Ses yeux, si profonds et si expressifs, flamboyaient de colère et Ken se sentit se ratatiner dans son lit. A comparé, il avait l'impresson d'être tout, tout petit et ce n'était vraiment pas une sensation qu'il s'attendait un jour à ressentir face au chanteur si minuscule!

- Toi. Il faut qu'on parle. fit Hyde d'une voix atrocement calme, grave et semblable à un grondement.

Ken s'attendait presque à le voir montrer les dents!

Mais le plus petit n'en fit rien et referma simplement la porte avant de se rapprocher du guitariste d'un pas qui se voulait conquérant. Pourtant, il boitillait péniblement et Ken voyait bien que son ami tenait à peine debout, souffrait de devoir marcher... Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Hyde se forçait et était ici au lieu de se reposer tanquillement, de reprendre des forces dans sa propre chambre. Le détestait-il à ce point pour sembler si remonté contre lui, jusqu'à se traîner ici malgré son piteux état? Avait-il appris qu'il était enfin réveillé et qu'il pouvait donc désormais venir lui déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et, probablement, rompre définitivement leur amitié, ou ce qu'il en restait? Si c'était bien cela, alors Ken ne se battrait même pas pour le retenir mais, s'il perdait Hyde définitivement, il n'avait plus la moindre raison de continuer, de s'accrocher... Même pour Tetsu qu'il aimait profondément depuis toujours, il serait bien incapable de se relever. Si Hyde le rayait de sa vie, ne voulait plus jamais le voir alors, _L'Arc~en~Ciel _serait bel et bien fini et lui, sans le groupe et surtout, sans le chanteur... il n'avait plus la moindre raison d'exister. Comme il s'en était déjà rendu compte quelques jours plus tôt, il n'avait ni femme, encore moins d'enfant, ni même une famille qui semble l'aimer ou quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche - si ce n'était le groupe, justement - alors, il pouvait partir l'esprit serein. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre et ne manquerait probablement à personne, bien au contraire...

Seulement, il avait oublié une donnée... Hyde avait aussi son mot à dire dans l'histoire et apparemment, Ken avait légèrement fait fausse-route... Oh, certes, il lui en voulait bel et bien - et pas qu'un peu! - mais pas vraiment pour les raisons qu'avait mentalement énoncées le guitariste...

- Très bien. fit le petit chanteur en se plantant devant le guitariste qu'il avait enfin atteint. Vas-y, j'attends tes explications.

Heu... Explications? Des explications à quel sujet? Ken le regarda avec l'air totalement paumé d'un gosse qui se fait gronder pour une autre bêtise que la sienne et qui ne comprend absolument pas ce qu'il fait là. Ce qui était à peu près le cas, en l'occurence. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un enfant appeuré pris en faute, Hyde jouant à merveille le rôle du "papa" très en colère. Il cherchait désespérement une échappatoire mais n'en voyait aucune... La fureur du plus petit le clouait sur place plus sûrement que son corps meurtrit et il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait. S'enfuir à toutes jambes à travers les couloirs pour échaper à son regard foudroyant ou bien attendre simplement la sentence et se laisser couler définitivement?

- A, à propos de quoi? bafouilla-t-il lamentablement, osant à peine ouvrir la bouche.

De quoi? De QUOI? Hyde fulminait carrément pour le coup. Il se foutait de lui là hein? Totalement! Et le pire, c'est qu'il semblait presque sincère dans son étonnement mais... c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide et ne réellement pas comprendre les griefs qu'il avait envers lui tout de même? Après tout, tout à l'heure, juste avant de quitter l'hôpital après leur visite à Ken, Tetsu et Yukki étaient passés dans sa chambre pour lui dire au revoir et surtout, le tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles, plutôt bonnes au fond. Et s'il avait lui aussi été plus qu'heureux de savoir que Ken était enfin revenu parmis eux, il avait vite perdu son sourire...

_- Il, il refuse de te voir... avait balbutié Tetsu, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
- Quoi? Mais pourquoi?_

_- Je sais pas trop... Apparemment, il est inquiet pour toi je crois, il ne veut pas que tu te fatigues mais... il a l'air un peu gêné à l'idée de te revoir..._

_L'aveux semblait avoir coûté au bassiste mais Hyde n'y prêta pas attention. Il était totalement mortifié en entendant cela. Depuis trois bien trop longs jours, il se retenait difficilement d'envoyer clairement chier le monde et surtout, les médecins qui l'exhortaient à se reposer encore et toujours pour aller le voir. Juste le voir, rien qu'un instant, s'assurer qu'il était encore vivant et puis, le supplier, à genoux s'il le fallait, de se réveiller, de revenir, de ne pas l'abandonner, surtout pas... Mais il était encore bien trop fatigué et il ne voulait surtout pas courir le risque que Ken ouvre enfin les yeux et que la première image qu'il ait soit celle d'une pauvre loque épuisée, faible, et en fauteuil roulant car il était encore incapable de se tenir debout seul._

_Seulement maintenant, il arrivait à marcher même si ça faisait encore mal et quand Tetsu lui avait annoncé le réveil du guitariste, il avait cru en mourir de joie. Il n'avait alors plus pensé qu'à une chose: se précipiter à son chevet et s'assurer par lui-même qu'il allait bien, le rassurer sur son propre état car il ne doutait pas que Ken s'inquiéterait à son sujet, tout comme lui se faisait un sang d'encre... Il s'était apparemment trompé puisqu'il refusait de le voir. Et ça faisait mal d'imaginer qu'il s'était fourvoyé à ce point, vraiment très mal._

_Alors, pour ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, pour ne pas continuer à trop souffrir, une colère sourde et une profonde rancoeur avaient pris la place de la peur dans son coeur meurtrit et lorsque la dernière visite des infirmières fut passée, il s'était levé de son lit, décidé, et s'était traîné jusqu'à la chambre de son ami qui semblait l'avoir trahi d'une honteuse façon..._

- Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule hein? fit-il sèchement. Tu _oses_ me demander ça?

Ben oui, il osait, parce qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas tout ce que cela avait de si terrible. Le pauvre Ken en tremblait presque alors que le regard du chanteur semblait quasi meurtrier. Il aurait probablement été foudroyé sur place si Hyde en avait eu le pouvoir! Et puis, essuyer deux de ses si rares mais si fameuses colères en seulement quelques jours, ça faisait un peu beaucoup quand même et ce pour n'importe qui! Alors dans son état déjà assez lamentable...

- Hyde je... je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé... balbutia-t-il à la va-vite. Je, je sais que tu dois, me détester, je comprends tu sais mais je... je voulais vraiment pas tout ça et...  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là? l'interrompit le plus petit, visiblement exaspéré. Je croyais qu'on avait déjà discuté de tout ça non? A moins que tu n'aies aussi perdu la mémoire? acheva-t-il avec une certaine ironie plus que cruelle.

Ken fit un vague "non" de la tête. Il ne se sentait absolument pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche et d'en sortir quelque chose de cohérent. Et d'ailleurs, ce simple mouvement lui avait coûté alors que de ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur, quelque part, il regardait les joues de Hyde s'empourprer encore et toujours. Le chanteur semblait prêt à exploser et Ken attendait la détonation avec une certaine anxiété. Quand ça allait péter - et il était sûr que ça ne tarderait pas - ça ferait terriblement mal, il en était plus que certain. Alors, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le verdict même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il était jugé puisque Hyde semblait réfléchir à l'envers, ou du moins, à l'inverse totale de lui-même...

- Alors bon dieu, POURQUOI tu remets encore ça sur le tapis? Enfin Ken, on s'en sortit non? C'est du passé maintenant, du putain de passé!

Ouh, le ton montait et la qualité du vocabulaire employé diminuait, lui... Ken retint quelques commentaires, notamment celui qui lui donnait terriblement envie de lui sortir " Toi, tu as parlé à Tetsu " et attendit bravement la suite, perdu comme rarement il l'avait été. Bon sang mais que voulait dire Hyde? Qu'il était pardonné? Non, c'était une idée plus que ridicule, totalement risible même! Comment pourrait-on pardonner quelque chose comme ça hein? Et puis, il n'y avait qu'à le regarder, qu'à lire dans ses yeux flamboyants. Hyde lui en voulait réellement, profondément et malgré toutes les nombreuses conneries qu'il avait pu faire, Ken ne voyait absolument pas pour quelle autre raison le petit chanteur pourrait bien lui en vouloir, surtout autant. Ou alors, il avait sérieusement loupé un épisode...

- Heu je... je...

Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir éclairer Hyde sur ses questions, s'expliquer puisqu'il lui devait bien au moins ça mais il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi dire pour le coup et le plus petit sembla alors bien plus énervé encore. Il en tremblait presque de rage et Ken retint difficilement son souffle.

- Tu ne sais _vraiment _pas _pourquoi_ je suis en colère? fit-il aussi narquoisement que sèchement malgré la pointe d'étonnement qui perçait tout de même.

Ken secoua timidement la tête, baissant son regard sur les draps. Il se sentait fautif mais cette fois, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré de frustration. Flûte quoi, depuis quand ne s'était-il pas pris un savon pareil? Même s'il le méritait, même si sa maturité était clairement remise en cause... il n'avait plus cinq ans tout de même et là, il ne _comprenait pas _!

- Sérieux?

- Sérieux...

Hyde soupira alors et passa sa main valide dans ses cheveux dans un geste d'exaspération plus que visible. Il avait l'impression de nager en plein délire là et la peine revenait malgré la colère toujours présente. Ken le rendait chèvre!

- Alors, tu me fuis et t'es même pas fichu de comprendre que ça me foute en rogne? murmura-t-il avec un sourire totalement désabusé

Hein?

Le guitariste releva assez brusquement la tête et le regarda avec une profonde perplexité. Dans un manga, il aurait probablement eu un énorme point d'interrogation au-dessus de lui. Pour le coup, ça ne l'éclairait vraiment pas beaucoup et Ken avait l'impression de pédaler dans la semoule. Il pataugeait totalement là, il fallait bien l'avouer et plus les minutes passaient, plus la conversation avançait... et moins il comprenait. Qu'est-ce que Hyde lui chantait là?

- Quoi?

- Oh s'il te plaît, te fais pas plus con que tu ne l'es déjà Ken! Ne nies pas, je sais tout. Tetsu me l'a avoué, il m'a bien dit que tu refusait catégoriquement de me voir!

Alors... Alors c'était ça le problème? La colère du chanteur... c'était juste pour ça? Ken manqua en éclater de rire mais le regard du plus petit l'en dissuada clairement. Pourtant, c'était risible quelque part non? ce n'était qu'un mince détail, insignifiant et perdu dans la masse de ses erreurs - d'ailleurs, pour une fois, il ne considérait pas cela comme une bêtise, bien au contraire... probablement était-ce la seule chose censée qu'il ait faite ces derniers temps - et Hyde s'attardait là-dessus au lieu de lui faire de réels reproches? Pour le coup, il ne savait vraiment que répondre et surtout, comment interpréter tout cela?

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire?

- Je... tenta-t-il. Je ne voulais pas que tu te fatigues, pour moi...

- C'est ça, à d'autres! Oh te fous pas de moi Ken, s'il te plaît! Je VEUX savoir pourquoi tu m'évites! Hein? Pourquoi? J'te dégoûte c'est ça?

- Non! s'exclama Ken, affolé. Mais non voyons!

Le guitariste hallucinait. C'était quoi ce délire, c'était quoi tout ça? Hyde avait explosé mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi et ce qu'il semblait penser était stupide et totalement faux!

- Alors quoi? continua le chanteur sur le même ton furieux et agcé. J'te fais peur?

Peur?

- ... Peut... peut-être... murmura le guitariste.

Oui, peut-être bien. Hyde avait peut-être touché un point sensible, mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Est-ce qu'il avait peur de lui? C'était possible, et à bien des niveaux... Rien que se voir à travers son regard colérique et déçu, rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de lui et puis, il y avait autre chose aussi, mais il ne voyait pas encore tout à fait quoi. Peut-être cette étrange dépendance qu'il semblait avoir développé pour lui ces derniers jours?

- Et? s'impatienta Hyde.

- Et... et rien. Je ne sais pas...

Et c'était vrai. Il ne savait pas parce que malgré ces dernières données, il avait toujours l'impression de flotter dans des limbes étranges. Qu'est-ce que le chanteur attendait de lui finalement? A quoi allait donc bien pouvoir mener cet étrange interrogatoire?

- Et bien, tu vas vite savoir mon vieux parce que je te jure que je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que j'aurais pas une explications, et une bonne, je te préviens!

Oulà là... La nuit promettait d'être houleuse...

**...ooOoo...**

_Comment ça ma dernière phrase pourrait être mal interprétée?_

_Meuh nan, pensez-vous!  
Hum, je m'excuse pour ce chapitre si tardif et qui n'apporte pas grand chose finalement... je ne fais pas vraiment avancer l'histoire mais ça ne va pas tarder!_

_Maintenant, un petit vote (oui oui encore hein mais que voulez-vous...) : Vous, vous voyez qui avec qui dans cette fic?:_

_- Hyde et Ken_

_- Hyde et Tetsu_

_- Ken et Tetsu_

_- Tetsu et Yukki_

_- Pourquoi s'embêter avec un pairing?_

_J'attends vos réponse et je vous dit à aussi vite que possible pour la suite, en espérant ne pas avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs en cours..._

_Bisous à tous!  
Lilys_


End file.
